Lovers and Enemies
by PiperandLeoFan101
Summary: Piper and Leo are married and their relationship is kind of boring. They’re both spies but neither knows the other ones secret. What happens when they’re each assigned to kill each other? Will they be able to do it or will love get in the way?
1. Boring Relationship

**Lovers and Enemies**

**Summary: Piper and Leo are married and their relationship is kind of boring. They're both spies but neither knows the other ones secret. What happens when they're each assigned to kill each other? Will they be able to do it or will love get in the way? This is based of the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith except it's different because I've never seen it before.**

**Leo- 27**

**Piper-25**

**Andy-29**

**Prue-27**

**Cole-25**

**Phoebe-23**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 1 Boring Relationship**

"Honey I'm home," said Leo Wyatt

"I'm in the bedroom," she replied

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So how was work, anything interesting happen?" she asked.

"Nope," "Unless you count the fact that I shot two mass murderers and saved the mayor form getting killed," he thought in his head. "It was boring as usual, but then again nothing interesting can really happen at an advertising office, how about you?"

"Well nothing interesting can happen at a bank either," she answered. Although that day she had had a near death experience while trying to catch a guy who was going after the prime minister. She naturally ended up kicking ass.

"Well that's great, neither of us had a bad day then" he said.

They stood there for a while with an uncomfortable silence. Lately they had been drifting apart. They both felt the other was hiding something from them but they couldn't ask or else they'd have to spill their own secret. It was hard for both to stay in a relationship when you had to hide a whole identity. They both new that they were coming close to the end but neither wanted to admit it. If they faced the facts their relationship had just become plain boring!

**Ok that's the end of the first chapter it's not that good yet I know but it'll get better I promise!**


	2. At work

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 2- At Work**

The next morning was the same as any other morning. Piper woke up early made breakfast then got ready for work. Then about an hour later Leo would wake up and get ready for work then go down to eat breakfast. Then they would both go to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wyatt the boss' got a new assignment for you," said Frank one of Leo's co-workers, "I hear that she's hot too, you lucky bastard."

"It's not like I'm gonna sleep with her or something," he answered.

"You might be able to before you get rid of her," he answered.

"Let's not forget, as boring as my marriage is I'm still married!" he explained.

"Yeah what ever," said Frank.

"Ok," Leo answered as he walked off to the boss' office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he questioned when he got to the office.

"Wyatt, just the man that I wanted to see, you're perfect for this job!" said Mark the boss. He was really tall, maybe about 5' 9 or so and he had light brown hair and green eyes. He was about 48 but the way he kept his physical shape up you'd think that he was 38 instead. He was very good looking. He was not married which was probably better because he was always in a bad mood when he was tied down. He was definitely not a guy to mess with when he was in a bad mood. Leo had learned that the hard way when it was his first day on the job and he had come to Mark's office by mistake thinking that it was his. Mike had been in a bad mood that day and Leo had almost gotten fired.

"I need you to take this chick out for us, she's working for another squad which is completely against us," he said, "Now I don't have all the details yet but just say that you'll do it and it'll work out great!"

"Well who's this chick?" Leo asked.

Oh, she's a huge threat to our squad, her name's Piper Halliwell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Halliwell, the boss needs you," called Christy Piper's secretary.

"What does he need?" she asked.

"Something about some big assignment," she answered.

"I'm on it," she replied as she walked towards the boss' door.

"You called?" she asked.

"Yes Halliwell, just the girl I'm looking for, I've got a huge assignment for you," answered Michael.

He was much different from Mark. He was much nicer and not as good looking. He had light red hair and hazel eyes. His skin was a very pale color. This was probably due to the fact that he spent his whole time locked in his office and very little time under the sun. Piper loved working for him and he loved working with her.

"What's the assignment?" asked Piper.

"Well I need you to take out a guy, he's working for another squad that's been our enemy for years now, this guy is a very big danger to our squad, his name is Leo Wyatt," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's the end of the second chapter I left you with two hang cliffs. Hope you enjoyed this more please review and tell me if I should go on! **


	3. Married to the Enemy Part 1

**Chapter 3- Married to the Enemy Part 1**

"It can't be," Leo thought to himself, "This is probably just a stupid mistake, yeah that's it a little mistake they got the name wrong or something. Halliwell was a common name, he hoped. His heart sank when he saw the picture. It was her alright; it was his wife, his beloved Piper. Sure there marriage wasn't going very good right now but all marriages went through tough times. That didn't mean that it was over. That definitely didn't mean that! He still loved her after all. He still loved her; he knew that, Even if there marriage was boring. Well one thing was for sure he wasn't going to be able to kill her. Not her, not his Piper. What he was going to tell Mark however, that would be the problem. What was he supposed to say? "Sorry Mark, I mean while I'd love to help you I can't because they person you want me to kill is the person that I'm in love with and have been married to since before I began working here." That wouldn't go well he knew that. He still remembered them at happier times. Before he started working as a spy.

**Flashbacks:**

Four-year-old Piper walks into preschool, "Hi, I'm Piper what's your name?"

"I'm Leo Wyatt; you want to go play on the playground?"

"Sure!"

They ran out and played for the rest of the day. They immediately became best friends on that fist day of preschool.

Piper and Leo were in there first day of Kindergarten. Piper was kind of nervous; she didn't think that anyone would like her. Leo was the only person that she knew and he was making tons of friends. Just then a boy walked up to Piper.

"What's your name?" he asked rudely.

"Piper," she stammered, she was afraid the boy had a mean look on his face.

"Piper?" he asked, "What kind of name is that?"

Piper started crying she'd always liked her name and now this boy was being mean to her and laughing about it. Leo who heard all this from not to far away came over and socked him straight in the jaw.

"No one will ever talk to my best friend that way got it?" Leo looked serious sending a glare to the boy on the floor.

"G-g-got it," he stammered.

"Good," Leo replied, "Come on Piper let's go play on the playground."

"Thanks Leo, you're the best friend ever," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ewwwwwww, don't do that!

Two days later they were on the playground playing and laughing. Then Leo started trying to wrestle Piper. They were both laughing so hard that Piper fell on the ground and Leo toppled right over her. They stared into each others eye.

"Piper?"

"Yeah Leo?"

"I'm going to marry you one day Piper Halliwell!"

"That would be nice," she answered him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**End of Flashbacks**

Both of them ended up being in the same classes all through elementary. They stayed best friends the whole time then in 7th grade they started going out. He was her first and only boyfriend and she was his first and only girlfriend they shared everything together including the first date and the first kiss and the first everything. When they were 18 they got married. Everyone supported them his and her families. They had a huge wedding and a huge party afterwards. After the party they spent there first night together as a couple sharing another first of many moments together. Now they had been married for about 8 years. Somewhere between those 8 year however they had lost what they started out with. He knew that it was partly his fault with all the secrets, but he couldn't tell her who he was. That would put her in too much danger. Some of it was her fault though, it had to be she had secrets too he knew that.

Could her really kill her? Would he be able to? No he decided he was right the first time when he thought that there was no way that he'd ever be able to.

"Well Wyatt?" Mark questioned, "What the hell are you waiting for a good-bye party?" "Get going already, the sooner she's dead, the happier I'll be!"

Leo walked out of the building silently. He got into his car and drove home. How the hell was he supposed to kill his wife? The love of his life, his soul mate. When he got to the house he heard her in the kitchen cooking. She was awesome at that. He loved her food. Heloved everything about her. he also knew that it was time to face the facts he was married to the enemy.

"Honey, I'm home."

**Well that was the end of that chapter and you probably know what the nest chapters going to be about yep Piper's point of view after she finds out the shocking new. Hope you enjoyed this chapter better it was longer then the rest. Please Review!**


	4. Married to the Enemy Part 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed.**

**Chapter 4- Married to the Enemy Part 2**

Piper just stood there in shock. "This isn't happening," she thought to herself, "This just isn't happening." There had to be plenty of other Leo Wyatts out there, there just had to be. She was definitely not being asked to kill her own husband. There was no way that that was going to happen. He was her soul mate. She knew that. Even if they hadn't been getting along very well lately. How are you supposed to kill your soul mate? She remembered the first time that they'd talk about marriage. They were just little kids then in kindergarten. Leo had told her how he was going to marry her one day and she knew that it would happen from that moment on. She loved him more then anything in the world. If she was really forced to kill him she'd die herself.

"Well Halliwell?" Michael asked, "What's the problem?"

"No problem"

"Then why aren't you getting into killing mode and asking me really annoying questions like you always do?"

"I don't ask annoying questions!"

"Yes you do!" "I tell you your assignment and right away it's what's his name and where does he live and what does he do for a living, but now you're just standing there as if you're in shock or something."

"Well seeing as how you know all of my questions already Michael then why don't you answer them, is there a picture?"

He as he handed it to her, her heart sank. It was him. It was her Leo, her husband, her soul mate. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She had no idea that Leo was a spy. She knew he had some secrets, but she never knew that it was the same one as hers. If she had known then maybe they could've connected better. She knew better then anyone how hard it was to keep a secret. They could've helped each other. Instead they hid it from each other and suffered going through a tough relationship.

"Well, again what are you waiting for Piper?"

"Um Michael, maybe I'm not the right person for the job, I mean don't you want to get someone better then me?"

"There's no one better, you're the best we've got Piper, you're our best female agent."

"Well why does it have to be a female?" "Why can't it be a male?"

"Because a female can get to him better, get him to trust you, use your body a little, be creative!"

Well getting him to trust her wasn't going to be a problem seeing as how they were married and he already did. The problem was going to be killing, which she knew she wasn't going to be able to do.

"I don't know, I still think that you should get someone else."

"Come on between you and Dan, you'll get him."

Dan was her partner, he was in love with her and everyone knew it except for her. Usually when they were going undercover they'd pretend to be married. Dan would always milk it for all that its worth.

They both had a whole other identify. When they weren't Piper Wyatt or Piper Halliwell as she'd told them (which was why they hadn't figured out the relation between her and Leo) and Dan Gordon (the slimy greasy haired git) they were Jonathan and Missy Baker. Those were there aliases. Piper didn't like hers very much it made her think of some blond bimbo** ( no offense if that's your name but I was thinking of Missy Taylor, I have nothing against the name I think that it's cute)** but of course she didn't get to choose. So Jonathon and Missy it was.

"Would you rather I give the job to Allison?"

"NO!"

There was no way that she was going let Allison have the job. That girl was known to sleep with all of her assignments before she killed them. She was not about let someone other girl have her hand all over her husband. It was just not going to happen. If anyone was going to have their hand all over him it would be her.

"I'll do it."

"That's my girl; I knew that you'd give in."

She left the office to go find Dan and tell him their new assignments. When she got to his office however she decided against it. She needed time to figure things out. Make up a plan. She knew she wasn't going to kill him that just wasn't an option.

She ran out to her car and left work early that day. She went to the grocery store to but some food to cook. She was going to make spaghetti that was Leo favorite. She also bought some fresh vegetables to make a salad. She also bought garlic bread and ingredients to make cheesecake another one of Leo's favorite.

She went home and started cooking right away. She took her problems out of her mind and just cooked. While the cake was in the oven she went and dressed a bit nicer. Tonight wasn't a spy or anything. She was just a wife who planning an evening of romancing her husband.

She went back downstairs to finish her cooking. By the time she was almost done she heard the front door open. In came Leo whom she heard say "Honey, I'm home."

When she heard his voice it really hit her.

She was married to the enemy!

**Well that was Chapter 4 sorry for making you wait so long I've just been so busy with school. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue anymore because it seems like nobody is reading this. I don't need to be wasting my time writing a story that no one is reading although this might be due to the fact that I'm a new writer and no one has heard of me yet. But I'd still like to know if anyone is reading so please review. Just click that little bottom on the bottom left hand corner that says submit! Please Review!**


	5. A Romantic Evening Alone

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 5- A Romantic Evening Alone**

As Leo walked into the kitchen he saw his beautiful wife dressed in the sexiest short black dress she had which showed off her great legs. The dress came down to mid thigh. At the top it came down enough to give him an eyeful of cleavage. She had her hair up and wild and to complete the outfit she had on come black high heel sandals. She was also cooking his favorite food, Spaghetti, Caesar Salad, and Garlic Bread. She had even made his favorite desert of Cheesecake. She looked amazing. He wanted to jump her right then and there but decided best against it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well it's been such a long time since we've done anything together I figured a romantic evening alone was long over do," she said, "Don't you agree?"

"Definitely!" he exclaimed, "You look… wow"

"Thanks!" "Hungry?"

"I'm starved actually, and I see you've made my favorite which makes me even hungrier." "And not only for food," he thought.

"Great well let's sit."

They sat down and began there wonderful meal. Surprisingly enough it was actually pretty easy to make conversation. They were very comfortable with each other. It was how they used to be before all the secrets. It was a nice change. Neither one brought up anything about work once which was also surprising seeing as how each thought that they would just burst. They laughed and talked and reminisced about old times, each telling their craziest memory together.

"Remember that time when we were 15 and everyone was gone and then we ended up getting caught making out on my bed?" Piper asked.

**Flashback:**

"Piper sweetheart are you sure that you can be responsible alone with Leo?" asked Grams.

"Come on Grams you can trust me!" she replied, "Prue's the one who's been sleeping with Andy."

"Don't remind me," she muttered, "Ok Darling, be good!"

"Don't worry Grams, I will be!"

Everyone left the house and Piper put the dinner in the oven and ran upstairs to get ready. She was so excited finally her and Leo would be able to be alone together without the noise. She had an hour before Leo would come so she took a 30 minute bubble bath using the scented bubbles. Then she went to her closet and chose a very short jeans mini skirt that went a little above mid thigh she chose a black halter-top that showed her bellybutton. To complete the outfit she wore her black high heel sandals. She then carefully applied a little makeup. She put her hair up in an elegant bun so that her back would show.

When she was ready she went downstairs and checked on the food that she had left in the oven before she went took a bath. It was done and it smelled great. As she was walking into the living room the doorbell rang. She went and answered it and there stood her gorgeous boyfriend Leo Wyatt. He was dressed in black pants and a black button up. His sandy blonde hair was as usual a little messy but just to perfection. His aqua colored eyes lit up as he saw Piper.

"Hey stranger," she flirtatiously said.

"Hey, you look beautiful," he answered.

"Well don't just stand there come in."

He walked into the door and she led him to the living room where they ate and talked. After that she put on some music and they danced. They clung on to each other while swaying to the music each enjoying the company of the other. After they danced for a little while they sat down and talked.

"Oh, I've got those pictures we took at the dance," Piper remembered, "You want to see them?"

"Sure"

She led him to her room so that they could look at the pictures together. They sat on her bed and looked at them. After cooing over how the other looked they laid down in each others arms for a while. Soon they began making out heavily. What neither one heard was the door opening and Piper's whole family coming inside.

When they found that Piper and Leo weren't in the living room they ran upstairs to check the room. What they found were Piper and Leo in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session on Piper's bed. Things were really beginning to heat up when Grams freaked.

"Piper Halliwell, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she exploded, "I LEAVE YOU ALONE THINKING THAT YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH AND I COME HOME AND I FIND YOU LIKE THIS?" IF YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE EVER GOING TO SEE LEO AFTER THIS YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN.

"But Grams," Piper tried to defend herself, "That's not fair Prue and Andy are sleeping together and when you found out you didn't even ground Prue!"

"Prue is 17 and by the time I found out it was too late any ways." "I'm not going to let you loose you're virginity too, and that's final!" "You and Leo are never to see each other again, got?"

Leo left the house after that without as much as a goodbye. He was crushed. He loved Piper he knew that and now he would never be able to see her again.

That night Piper cried herself to sleep. Prue and Phoebe in the next room heard this and decided to do something about it. They weren't going to let their sister suffer like that.

So the next day they went to Grams and told her a complete lie.

"Grams," Prue started, "Well since you've forbidden Piper to date Leo she's going out with this other guys she likes except he's trying to get her to sleep with him and her starting to consider it."

"WHAT?" Grams exploded, "I thought that not letting her see Leo would put an end to this!"

"Nope," Phoebe answered, "Leo would never make her do anything that she didn't want to and yet any other guy probably would."

When Piper came home Grams went up to her and talked to her.

"Piper, Dear I think that I might have overreacted over this whole Leo thing, Grams began, "If you really love him which I know you do you may date him again, just no sex!"

Piper was so excited that she ran all the way to Leo's house so that she can tell him the new. After hearing it Leo to was excited and they ended up making out in the park for three hours.

Her sisters had been there for. They always were. They were really close growing up and they still were now.

**End of Flashback**

At the end of this memory they were both about to fall out of their seats laughing. It seemed so funny now that it was really happening to them anymore. When they were done with dinner Piper brought out desert. Leo enjoyed this but was hoping for an even better desert later.

After the dishes were put away and everything was cleared up they sat on the couch and just stared into each others eyes. Neither knew what to say, they hadn't done anything like this in such a long time. Finally Leo spoke.

"I really enjoyed this, the food, everything."

"Well I've missed you, we've not done anything together in a long time, and I feel like we're strangers." She answered.

"I know, you're right but everything's been so crazy and I've been so busy and you've been so busy," Leo explained, "I guess we need to try and make time for us from now on."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said.

After this they just stared into each others eyes again this time smiling. After what 5 minutes Leo couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss at first but soon it got more and more passionate. Before either of them really knew what was happening he was carrying her upstairs and into their room.

They both knew what was going to happen next and neither of them was doing anything to stop it. Neither of them had to. They were adult now and they were married. There was no Grams to come yell at them. There was nothing but them.

That night for the first in 7 months they made love to each other and spent the night in Heaven.

**Well that was Chapter 5. It was the longest chapter so far. Again sorry for the wait. I just haven't been feeling very inspired lately because I'm not doing so well in English and I feel like a failure that can't write. Anyways, ****I want to know how many people are still reading this so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Same Mission

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 6- Same Mission**

The sun shined brightly through the window right into Leo's face waking him up. When he woke up he noticed the figure lying next to him and smiled. He never wanted to leave her side. He wished they could stay there like that forever. Her head was lying on his chest and she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful so innocent. He couldn't believe that someone like her could be such a threat to his squad. He just lied there for a while watching her sleep. Then he noticed her opening her eyes.

"Morning Beautiful," he said.

"Hey, have you been awake long?" she questioned, "What time is it?"

"Nah, I've only been awake for like five minutes," he answered, "And it's 9:00 by the way."

She was late for work, so was he, but neither of them cared. They were to content with having each other.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him, "I can whip up some pancakes, chocolate chip, your favorite."

"That sounds great!" Leo answered back.

She grabbed her sheet and got up. Leo however didn't like the sheets on her so he pulled it off from were he was lying then he smiled at her slyly.

"You look better with it off," he told her.

She smiled back then found his button up shirt on the floor grabbed it and put it on then she buttoned it up from bottom to the top very slowly as if to tease him. She then gave him one last flirtatious smile and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After making the food she brought it upstairs to their room were Leo was still lying in their bed with nothing on but the bed sheets. He sat up when he noticed her. She then placed the food which was on a tray on the side table and sat on his lap. Then she picked up the tray. On the tray were the chocolate chip pancakes, a large can of whip cream, maple syrup, a box of powdered sugar and two large glasses of chocolate milk.

She then took the whip cream and sprayed it and sprayed it all over the chocolate chip pancakes, then she took the box of powdered sugar and sprinkled it all over the whip cream and the pancakes, then she took the syrup and drowned the parts of the pancakes that had no whip cream in that.

She did all this with Leo watching her, his mouth watering. This was his favorite breakfast of all time. She had first made this breakfast for him on the first morning of their honeymoon. She did exactly what she was doing now then.

After the meal was prepared she gave him a sly smile and cut the pancake and gave him his first bite. Right when the food entered his mouth he was in heaven. He was being fed the best food in the world by the girl of his dreams who was sitting on his lap seductively rubbing his chest while he ate. He then grabbed the fork and fed her the next bite. They did this until they were done with the entire plate. After that Leo started spraying whip cream into Piper's mouth, then he'd kiss her and lick the whip cream right off her tongue. Then he started spraying it on her body and licking it right off of her.

After the messy breakfast they went and took a shower and got dressed and ready for work.

When they were ready each said bye to the other and gave each other a passionate kiss. Then they were both off in their separate cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Piper got to work she was greeted right away by her partner Dan.

"Hey Piper, did you hear about out newest mission?" he began, "We're supposed to kill some guy named Leo Wyatt."

"Yeah I heard Dan." She answered coldly, "Don't sound so excited since when is killing someone a good thing?"

"You're right, I'm sorry Piper, I wasn't thinking." He answered.

"Damn right you weren't!" she murmured back.

"Anyways, he began, "Today we've got a mission at the bank."

"Ok, well then we'd better get going!" she answered, "Do you want to drive or shall I?"

"I'll drive," he told her, "You just sit back, put those gorgeous legs of yours up, and relax."

"Well I'm never putting my legs up in front of him again!" she thought to her self, "Freakin' perve!"

With that they hopped into their mission car and went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Leo got to work he was greeted by his partner Lillian. She already knew about there mission to kill Piper but that's not what she was concerned about today. No, today they had a mission at the bank. One, Mark had told her about this morning when she had to cover for Leo since he was late.

"You're late," she said to him crossly, "I had to cover for you."

"Sorry, I was held up at home," he answered.

"Anyways, she went on, "We have a mission at the back today and we're supposed to be there like now, but we're not because you were late!"

"I said that I'm sorry so let's just drop it and go!" he replied fiercely.

So they left and headed to the bank. While they were driving there they came up with their plan of how to get in there get what they wanted and get out. The mission was simple go to the bank and steal the password to Alex Butcher's account. The hard part was getting the password; once they had that it was a touch and go.

When they did get there they noticed that it was a bit more crowded then usual. This made it easier for them to get what they wanted and leave unnoticed.

Leo and Lillian went through the whole plan it was perfect they'd sneak into the file room where they kept all the passwords, then Leo would search while making as little noise as possible while Lillian kept watch! The only problem was Piper and Dan had the same plan although they didn't know it. So when they got to the file room they were surprised to see Piper and Dan already there.

"Piper!" Leo cried in surprise.

"Leo!" she cried back.

"Hey isn't that the person we're supposed to kill?" Dan and Lillian said in union.

"Uh-oh!" Piper and Leo said together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well I decided to leave you with a cliff hanger this time. Hope you enjoyed it this time. I think that I'm getting more into it as I go so hopefully that means that it's getting better! I'll try not to wait so long to update next time but it's kinda hard. Please review**


	7. Why Didn’t you Kill HimHer?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed (But I wish I did, if I did then Leo would no be gone, Cole would still be alive, Prue would still be there, her and Paige would be cool with each other, Piper and Leo will never have been separated not because of Dan and not because of the Elders, Dan would die, Phoebe and Cole would have a cute little girl with a button nose, there would be more baby Chris and he would not be the forgotten child that never appears anymore, Victor would be a main character instead of a guy that shows up once in the season, Victor and Sam would have a fight for Patty when she was summoned from the dead one day, Piper's Mr. Right would not have a really annoying accent, and the 8th season would not be the last season to charmed! Well now that I've told you how the show would be if I ran it lets get to the story shall we! lol)**

**Chapter 7-Why Didn't you Kill Him/Her?**

Piper couldn't believe what she saw, nor could Leo. How could they get the same assignment? Why did they get the same assignment? At least before they had time to plot out what they were going to do, but now…..

"What are you doing here Leo?" Piper asked him trying to sound surprised.

"I should ask you the same thing Piper" he too was trying to sound surprised.

"I'm doing my job," they both said at the same time.

Dan and Lillian were shocked to see them talking like they were knew each other. Finally each jumped into their senses.

"Now's are chance, it's a bit sooner then expected but oh well," Dan said grabbing his gun.

"What are you doing Dan?" Piper demanded, "Are you out of your mother fucking mind?" "We're at a god damn bank and we're supposed to be finding a freakin password and you're about to shoot a gun and make a lot of noise and get us ALL caught?"

She was outranged and she was scared for Leo's life so she made up the first excuse that popped into her head which happened to be a pretty damn good one if she did say so herself.

"Well then we'll just have to kill him by hand won't we!" Dan answered.

With that he was about to go try to strangle Leo but Piper was ahead of him.

"NO!" she screamed, "You can't!"

She ran and stood right in front of Leo so that Dan couldn't hurt him. She was so close to tears, she couldn't let Dan hurt Leo, she loved him.

"Piper, what are you doing?" he asked really surprised that Piper was protecting the enemy, "We're supposed to kill him!"

"We can't!" she protested, "We can't!"

Just then they heard footsteps coming down the hall and into the room of were they were.

"Quick, we've made too much noise we've all got to hide!" Leo said grabbing Piper and pulling her behind the door to hide her, leaving the other two unprotected.

Dan and Lillian quickly found hiding spots and hid. A security guard came into the room to see what all the noise was about. Right when he got in Leo knocked him out and all four the agents ran outside of the bank as fast as possible and into the alley.

"Why is she protecting you?" Lillian asked Leo.

"I'd like to know the same thing!" Dan said.

"Dan, if we'd killed them then people would find them and they'd know of the murder and then we'd have problems," Piper quickly covered.

"Well now that we're in an alley we can kill them and take them back to headquarters were they will be hidden and any wife or husband will just think that they're missing," Dan evilly suggested.

"We can't do that!" Piper screamed.

"And why not?" Dan asked.

As Dan and Piper continued to argue over if they should kill Leo or not Lillian took it as an opportunity. She got her gun from her pocket and just as she was shooting at Piper Leo quickly pushed Piper out of the way so that no damage was done.

"What's going on here?" asked Dan, "First you won't let me near him to kill him like we were assigned and now he's saving you from a gunshot, WHAT THE HELL?

Neither Piper nor Leo knew what to say. They knew Dan was right they were supposed to be killing each other not saving each other, but they couldn't help it they loved each other. They gave each other a questioning look that said, "What now?" Neither however, knew what now.

"Leo are you going to tell me what's going on here, why aren't you trying to kill her like you were assigned?"

"Wait a second," Dan said actually thinking something smart for once in his whole life, **(AU How he ever became an agent is a mystery to everyone, I think that his dad got him connections however I'm uncertain even thought I'm writing this lol)**

"You were assigned to kill her and she was assigned to kill you, don't you see what's going on here, you were assigned to kill each other!" **(AU Never mind it wasn't that smart in fact it was stupid! But then again what can you expect it's Dan!)**

"Really?" asked Lillian, "You must be the smart one of the two!" "If you're not going to kill her Leo then I am!"

"Wait Lillian, you can't do that!" he exclaimed diving at Piper to push her out of harms way.

Lillian however didn't seem to hear what he said, either that or she didn't care. She probably didn't care. She ran at Piper with a knife and although Piper didn't want to anger Leo she was forced to fight back. Soon it was a cat fight Lillian had ditched the gun and it was all fists! Piper swung at Leo with a right hook that almost broke Lillian's nose. Lillian tried to fight back but got too worried that her nails would break so she hid behind Leo who usually did all the fighting so her nails wouldn't break. Piper of course wasn't about to hit her husband so the fight was over.

"Leo!" Lillian cried, "You were supposed to back me up are you going to kill her or not?"

"We can't yet Lil," he answered using his special nick name for her to butter her up.

"Lil?" Piper thought in her head, "He has a nick name for her?"

She was getting a little sick of this Lillian girl who always seemed to be hanging around her husband. She didn't like that very much.

"Why not Leo?" Lillian asked with a sad little puppy pout face.

"It's just not time, these things take preparation, we'll get her later at lease then she'll see it coming and have a fighting chance," he answered, "Let's just go back to the office and not a word about running into them, we'll just say that another squad was already there and we didn't want to create a scene by trying to kill them."

"What ever you say Leo," she answered, "Lets go to the car you drive."

She then linked her hand around his and they went to their car making Piper want to crush her little skull in for having her hands all over her husband.

"Well Dan I suggest that we do what they day or else Michael will kill us!" Piper said trying to avoid the talk they'd have to have about why Piper wouldn't kill Leo.

"I'll drive again," he grunted upset.

Dan didn't really like Leo especially when he saw that Piper did. He also didn't like the way Leo kept protecting her that was his job he was her husband even if it was just for the job's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that Leo and Lillian had gotten back to the station Leo has gotten Lillian to calm down and believe him that he didn't kill Piper because it wasn't the right time. When they walked in they had Mark to face. He was pretty angry that they hadn't gotten the password but glad that they didn't get caught. He then told them to file the paperwork. Leo thought that it was best to get back home where Piper most likely was so he left Lillian with the paperwork and made up an excuse to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Piper and Dan got back to headquarters Dan had calmed down and promised Piper he wouldn't tell Michael about her slip up. She thanked him and announced that she had a headache and excused herself to go home.

When she got there she noticed that Leo's car was there too meaning that she'd have to face him now rather then later.

When she walked into the house Leo was right there waiting for her.

"We need to talk," he announced.

"Yeah I agree!" she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there you go another chapter. Hope that you liked it. I had fun writing it. You got to hear some Dan bashing as well so it couldn't have been that bad right? I'm not really sure what to do with Piper and Leo and their talk that's why I left the cliffy otherwise I would've kept on going. If anyone has any suggestions I'm definitely open to them.Oh and the top I just felt like telling peoplewhat would happen if I owned Charmed and I don't know about you but I think thatwould be perfect! Especialy the last suggestion! lolI'd love to hear what you have to say about anything that I wrote the story and the if I owned Charmed! SO Please Review!**


	8. Angry Words HUGE Fight

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed (UNFORTUNATLY!) **

**Chapter 8- Angry Words HUGE Fight**

They sat down at the table just looking at each other. Neither one of them knowing where to start or what to say. This was probably the biggest obstacle in their relationship. Even bigger then when her father was trying to stop them from getting married. He had absolutely rejected it. Leo's father and hers were always enemies. Their companies were major competitors. Victor told her that if they had gotten married then he would not come to the wedding and he would make it known that they were not related. Of course afterwards they worked it out. He realized that what they had was more important then a stupid grudge against a competing business company.

"Well," Piper began, "I guess we should start with how this all started." "I mean I started working for the CIA when I was like 22, how about you?"

"I started when I was 23," he answered. He was still a little scared about this whole situation. "So any ideas why I'm supposed to be trying to kill you?" he asked.

"Nope, how about you any ideas why I'm supposed to kill you?" she asked back.

"Nada," he answered.

"Well this is great!" she exclaimed, "So what are we supposed to do now?" "I mean I'm not going to be able to keep Dan from trying to kill you for much longer, he's starting to get suspicious."

"Yeah well what's up with him anyways, he seemed a little overfriendly!" he answered jealously.

"He's just over protective; he takes his "husband" job very seriously," she answered.

"Well he's not your husband incase you forgot, I am," he replied angrily.

"I know that but he doesn't!" she said noting this jealousy in his tone and trying not to smile.

It was nice to know that he was jealous because it meant that he cared.

"How have people not connected us yet anyways?" he asked, "I mean we have the same last name have they not noticed that?"

"Well I gave them my last name as Piper Halliwell so that if anything happens they wouldn't connect the name and go after you." She explained, "So nobody knows that I'm married."

"Oh I see, well people no that I'm married they just don't know that it's you," he replied.

"Well Leo, what are we going to do about this?" she asked, "Because obviously killing each other is out of the question." "Isn't it?" she asked suddenly unsure of his intentions.

"Of course it is Piper!" he cried, "Come on do you really think that I can kill you?"

"Well I guess not," she answered, "So what are we going to do Leo?" "I mean like I said I don't think that our partners are going to hold off much longer on the whole killing thing."

"I don't know Piper, "I mean Lillian was definitely raring to have a go at you."

"Yeah well she seemed to want to have a go no you too, except not in the same way." Piper answered jealously. She didn't like this Lillian girl, she was way too sure of her self and Piper didn't like the way that Lillian handled Leo.

"Come on Piper, you're not jealous are you?" asked with a sly smile.

"Of that blonde bimbo?" she asked, "Psh she wishes!"

"If you say so!" he said, knowing the truth. "Anyways, why didn't you tell me that you worked for the CIA?

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Piper shot back.

"Well because Piper I you must know, I was trying to protect you."

"Well so was I Leo."

"You were trying to protect me?" he asked amused, "Come on Piper, I'm your husband I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around, that excuse doesn't work for you." "You should've told me!"

"Well you should have told me too!" Piper replied now starting to get angry.

"We both should've told each other, I guess," Leo answered trying to calm her down and not succeeding.

"Yeah well you shouldn't go on yelling at me and telling me that I should've told you when you did the same thing." she screamed.

All of a sudden she was boiling angry, that remark about her protecting was ridiculous! How dare he imply that women couldn't protect men! She did it on a daily basis. What she didn't know was Leo didn't mean it the way that it came out.

"I didn't mean that you were weaker or something Piper," Leo tried to explain, "I meant that I feel like it's my job to protect you, I promised your father that I would take care of you and not let anything happen to you." "If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do, that's why I didn't tell you, because if you knew then that could put you in danger, people could come after you to try and get information out of you, information that you probably wouldn't know in the first place."

"I know that you feel like you have to protect me Leo but I can protect myself!" she exclaimed still angry, "I've been able to protect myself since I was 16."

She knew that in truth her anger wasn't just because of Leo, it was because of the whole situation. They'd suffered so much because neither wanted to tell the other their secret. If they had just told then they wouldn't be in this situation right now. Instead they'd probably be partners together sitting here trying to figure out what they would do on their next assignment.

"I know that Piper, I really do but I still thing of you as that little 5 year old that needed me to stick up for her when Eric Parker made fun of her name," Leo answered her, "I know that you've grown up and that things are different but as long as I love you you're always going to need protecting in my eyes."

The little speech Leo had just made was making a couple of tears run down her chocolate brown eyes. She thought that it was the sweetest thing in the world at the same time though she was angry at him for thinking her so fragile and weak when she was anything but.

"Well Leo you're just going to have to get glasses or something because I don't need protecting and I haven't once again since I was 16," she shot back angrily.

She just couldn't forgive him. She couldn't help but to think that if he loved her so much then why didn't he tell her the truth instead of hiding it? She knew however that she was being unfair for she hadn't rushed to tell him her secret either.

"I'm sorry," Leo stated, "I'll try if that'll make you feel better." "But now comes the question of what was your excuse?" "Oh and don't try the whole I was trying to protect you because if you got mad at me for that then I have that right too."

"Well Leo, I didn't tell you because I wasn't allowed to," she said which was actually true since it was stated in her contract that she couldn't tell anyone."

"You weren't allowed to?" he questioned.

That sounded a little suspicious to him. They never told him that he wasn't allowed to tell people they just said that if he did then he couldn't tell them about his missions. He just didn't tell people so that they wouldn't ever be in danger.

"What you don't believe?" she asked.

"Actually no, not really Piper," he replied, "I mean why would they want you to hide it?" "As long as you don't tell them the assignments that you were involved in then it doesn't matter."

"Well in my agency, they want us to keep our identities quite Leo!"

"Well Piper, I'm sure you could've made an exception for me!"

"You're one to talk!" You never told me either Leo so why are you yelling?"

"I already told you I was trying to protect you!" he was screaming now.

"Well I was trying to follow my rules; I didn't want to get fired!" "Especially not over you! "You're not worth my job!" she screamed back.

While she knew that this wasn't true, she couldn't help but say it. She was just so angry!

When Leo heard this he felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart with a knife! How could she say that to him? After all they'd been through together. Did she really mean that? Did she really love her job more then she loved him?

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way Piper, but you know what I feel the same way!" he yelled.

He knew that this wasn't true but she'd just hurt him so badly that he wanted to hurt her back.

"FINE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Hot tears were starting to stream down her cheeks.

"I hope you know that I hate you!" she exclaimed.

"I hate you more!" he shot back.

With that Piper stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut. She got into her car and drove knowing exactly were she was going. She was crying so hard that she could hardly see the road so she drove slowly. Finally when she reached her destination she got out of the car. She knew that she didn't mean any of the words that she had said to Leo. They were just words of anger. What was bothering her was whether he meant them or not.

She went up to the door of the house she was at and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a surprised Phoebe and Prue.

"Piper what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Me and Leo got into a fight and I think we're heading for divorce," she answered she was now sobbing heavily.

"Oh sweaty, Prue comforted, "Come in and we can talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there wasn't much of a cliff there. I couldn't think of a way to put it. I guess I could've not told you who she went to and made you think it was another guy but I decided not to. Well in the next chapter there will be some sister moments that some of you have been asking for. I didn't know how to get her sisters into the story until now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to write. I wasn't sure how to get them into the fight since neither of them really had the right to be mad at the other. I think that the fight was kind of stupid but oh well. Please Review! I love to hear what you guys think and your suggestions cause they always help!**


	9. A Sister's Comfort

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 9- A Sister's Comfort**

Piper walked into the Victorian Manor that her grandmother owned before she died. After she died she passed it down to her granddaughters. Now Prue lived in it with her husband Andy. That night Phoebe and her husband Cole were there for dinner. Piper and Leo had been invited but they forgot all about it when they got into that fight. Now Piper had come to join her family. She was still crying when she walked into the living room where Andy and Cole were sitting, but not nearly as hard as before. She felt a little better now that she knew that her sisters were there.

"Hey Piper," Andy said trying to make small talk, "How you doing?"

Piper just sat down and put her head down not really wanting to talk to anyone besides her sisters at the moment.

"Andy why don't you and Cole go check on Patty, Emily, Jason, and Terry," she said referring to her and Phoebe's kids.

Patty and Jason were her and Andy's kids while Emily and Terry were Phoebe and Cole's kids.

Cole and Andy did what she said and got up and left the room and went upstairs to check on the kids.

"So do you want to tell us what happened sweetie?" asked Prue.

Piper wasn't sure where to start exactly, her sisters had no idea of her job as a CIA Agent and she wasn't about to risk there lives by telling them.

"Well," Piper began slowly gathering what she was going to say, "Well Leo and I went to the Washington Bank **(We'll just say that Piper told Leo that she works at another bank, I forgot that I had her work at the bank as her cover)** today, both with people from work, I went with Dan and he went with the Bitch Lillian who had her hands all over him the whole time." "See we had unusual assignment from our bosses that were both the same." "I guess I'll have to tell you I've been doing different things then I usually have and so has Leo." "That's not important though." "Anyways, we both showed up there and our coworkers that were with us each got a little peeved that the other team was there." "Leo and I were really surprised to see each other there though." "So our coworkers tried to make the other team leave." "It's kind of confusing but Dan and Lillian got into a fight well more like Lillian got into a fight with me and Dan got into a fight with Leo." "Then Leo told Lillian that they should just go back to there office and talk there." "Then he started babying her and calling her Lil, it was disgusting!" "I just wanted to slap her because she started putting her hands all over him and rubbing his chest and stuff like that and he just took it."

"Honey, I know that this girl upset you but we get the picture, you're jealous of her, it's understandable," Phoebe said having heard enough about Lillian.

"Me?" Piper screeched, "Jealous of her, HA!" "As if, she was a blonde bimbo with fake boobs." "And she was perfect!" Piper began crying thinking that with her and Leo in a fight he might get with Lillian now.

"OH, Honey," Prue started, "He loves you, not her!" "Forget about her!" "She can't have him you already do, and I' sure this is just a stupid fight and you'll make up soon, now go back to your story!"

"Ok well," Piper went on, "I got back to the house and Leo was there waiting for me." "We started talking and I was mad at him for hiding it form that he was doing special assignments for his boss and he was mad at me for hiding about how I was doing special assignments for my boss." "It was stupid, we each can understand why the other didn't tell since we were hiding this same thing but we got angry about it anyways." "Then I got really angry and I started yelling and he started yelling and things started getting bad so I told him that I loved my job more then I loved him." "Even though I didn't really mean it." "Then he told met he same thing, that he loved his job more then me, except I think that her actually meant it." "Especially since Lillian is at his job."

By the time she had finished her story she was crying all over again. This time even harder then before. Her sisters would think that it was a stupid fight and that they would make up but that was only because they didn't know the real fight which was close to that and the fact that they had to kill each other.

"You two love each other way to much to let something that little to get in the way of your relationship!" Prue stated, "There's no way that you're going to get a divorce over that." "I know that Leo loves you and he's not going to let you go that easily."

"Yeah and you love him and you're not going to let him go that easily!" Phoebe added.

"Come on why don't we have dinner and then you can call Leo and tell him to come over so we can work this thing out, or would you rather work it out first?" Prue asked.

"Let's just have dinner, I don't want to work this out tonight, I'll wait until tomorrow," Piper answered.

"Whatever you want sweetie," Phoebe said.

So Prue called Andy and Cole back down and they all ate the meal that Prue had made for them. Dinner was happy and it helped Piper keep her mind off Leo. They talked about things they did when they were little and about the kids who were upstairs playing. Neither Andy nor Cole mentioned anything about seeing Piper in tears when she was at the door or why Leo wasn't with her. They had a feeling that he was part of the reason that Piper was crying so they let it go.

After dinner everyone went back into the living room and just talked some more and watched TV.

Around midnight though it was time for Phoebe and Cole to go home so they ran up and carried their sleeping children down the stairs and into the car. They then thanked Andy and Prue for a wonderful night and said bye to Piper and left.

"I'm guessing that you're spending the night?" asked Andy.

"Yeah, I am," replied Piper, "Is that ok?"

"Of course it is!" Andy answered, "It's more then ok, you're family you don't even have to ask!"

"Thanks Andy, I really appreciate this," Piper said.

"No problem," he answered.

That night Piper borrowed Prue's pajamas and went to bed in the guest bedroom. She had dreams about Leo and her as kids and teenagers and all of the good times they had together.

The next morning she woke up early for work. She got showered and borrowed clothes from Prue. She then got some coffee and wrote a note for Prue telling her thanks for last night and that she was off to work.

When she got to work she was greeted by Dan who had some little ideas on how to get rid of their little friends. Piper however, was not in the mood so she just barked at him to get out of her way and went into her office to do some paperwork.

Later her and Dan went to the building were Leo and Lillian worked to stake out. She didn't really want to but she had no choice.

After staking out for three hours they got hungry and got permission to go have lunch. So they went to Quake. A restaurant that many CIA Agents went to. A restaurant that Leo and Lillian were at too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's it. You've got to admit I did update sooner then usual. Anyways, I'll probably put Prue and Phoebe in there again later on. I don't think that I'm going to write about Leo and what he did when Piper left, I could if you want me to but I'd rather go on to what happens with him and Piper at Quake. You guys vote on it and tell me though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter although it was shorter then the last one it was meant to show how her sisters and her are close since some of you wanted to see that. Next chapter will have action. Please Review, I love to hear your suggestions!**


	10. Lunch, Broken Jaws, and Guns

**I know that a lot of this seems to revolve more around Piper then Leo. Like when ever we talk about them meeting we show what Piper's doing up to when they meet but I don't know exactly how to get it started with what Leo's doing. I can write about how Piper would react to things better then Leo because the show focuses on her more.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 10- Lunch, Broken Jaws, and Guns**

Piper was sitting with Dan thinking about Leo while he was going on and on about the type of shampoo he used and how it made his hair so shiny and smooth. Piper thought he was pretty stupid to go on and on about this since his hair was so greasy that you could fry French Fries on it. He just didn't seem to realize that this shampoo of his just wasn't working and only succeeded in making his hair even greasier! AU**: I just had to devote at least a couple of sentences to how greasy his hair is! It's so freakin unnatural! How can someone's hair be that freakin greasy? He's like an alien or something! lol ok now I'm done so back to the story! lol) **There food soon came after that and she was forced to sit there and watch him stuff as much food as he could in his mouth. It was pretty disgusting.

"So Piper, do you want to try this hamburger?" he asked, "It's excellent!" "You should really take a bite!"

While he was saying this food was spraying out of his mouth. That made Piper even more disgusted then before.

"No thanks Dan!" Piper quickly answered.

"Oh well," he replied, "More for me!"

He was such a pig sometimes! Scratch that, he was such a pig all the time! She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. Probably because before she was always in a better mood and she was never freaking out over anything so she was able to put up with it better. Today she just didn't feel like dealing with it! She'd had enough. She was sick and tired of Dan. She knew he was part of the reason that her and Leo had gotten into that fight, as well as Lillian, although she didn't want to admit it she was jealous of her.

"You know Dan, when you're in public you're supposed to not eat like a freakin pig," she scolded.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"UGGGGGG!" she groaned.

She was getting embarrassed as well as disgusted.

Just then she saw Leo and Lillian sitting at a table. Neither one had seen her or Dan. She suddenly got scared. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Leo yet. After last night she was seriously thinking that things were looking really down for them. There chance at maintaining a relationship seemed very slim after last night. Although each knew that the other still loved the other very much and returned those feelings, it was going to be hard to try and stay together. She didn't know if it was going to work or not but she sure hoped that they did.

"Dan, don't look now but Leo and Lillian are at that table across the room from us," Piper whispered to Dan so that they wouldn't get got with his sloppy eating.

"Where?" Dan asked.

He was as lost, stupid, and clueless as ever. Same old Dan, some things would never change.

"Never mind," she mumbled.

She'd just have to keep an eye on them herself. She grabbed a menu from another table to cover her face with so that Leo and Lillian wouldn't recognize her. She started to watch them. Immediately she regretted it. It just made her even more depressed. She saw Leo and Lillian talking and laughing and it looked like they were also doing a lot of flirting. She hated that. She wished that she could go over there right now and slap that little bitch right across the face. However she knew that if she did that then she'd have to face Leo so she didn't.

Just then she noticed them looking at their table so she quickly put the menu up to cover her face. She was however too late they had seen her and most likely Dan. Then again who wouldn't the way he was eating.

She saw them starting to come over and that made her nervous, really nervous. What where they going to say? What were they going to do?

"What are you two doing here?" asked Lillian, "Are you actually like following us around and spying on us?"

"No, not really, we're actually here to eat, I mean it's a restaurant, what else would you do here?" Piper shot back angrily.

It wasn't enough that she was trying to steal her husband but now she was trying to make her look bad.

"You were probably the ones who followed us," Piper went on.

"Psh, as if, we have something better to do with our time, don't we Leo?" she asked smugly, "Are you ok sweetie?" she asked suddenly noting his mood. "You look a little upset."

"I'm fine," he answered, "It's just kind of hot in here is all."

"Oh well then we'll just have to talk to the manager to get that fixed is all," Lillian answered, "Oh and you two nice seeing you again, but if I was you Piper, I would be sleeping with one eye open from now on." "Ta!"

With that they walked off back to their table. Leo gave Piper an apologetic look but didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He knew that Lillian was very mean just then but they were the enemy, and the things that Piper had said to him last night still hurt. He loved her and he couldn't believe that she'd hurt him like that by saying that to him.

"Oh the nerve of that Lillian girl!" Piper thought to herself, "How dare she say that to me!" "And what the hell was that sweetie crap was she pulling." How dare she sit there and sweetie her sweetie!" "And how could Leo just sit there and watch her day those awful things to her without saying anything?" "Did he think that she meant what she had said the other night?" "Did he mean what he said the other night?

"Well that was great!" said Dan, "Now what are we going to do?" "They know that we've been following them. Or they suspect it." "How are we supposed to keep doing it if they suspect something?"

"I don't know but did you see the way she was all over him?" asked Piper beginning to rant, "It was as if they were together or something!" "It was disgusting!" "How dare she have her hands all over my husband?" "Who does she think she is to try and ruin 8 years of marriage and hard work maintaining it?"

"MAIRRAGE?" Dan screamed, "YOU TWO ARE MARRIED?" "WHAT THE FUCK PIPER?" "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?" "HOW CAN YOU BE MARRIED TO HIM, NO WONDER YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM AND YOU'VE BEEN PROTECTING THE BASTARD THIS WHOLE TIME!" "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Dan, calm down, you've got to calm down!" she tried to soothe, "I know you're angry, but you're like causing a scene and everyone's starring." "You don't want everyone to know our business."

She was so furious with herself! She hadn't meant to tell Dan that she and Leo were married but she was so upset about the whole Lillian thing that it had just slipped out by accident.

Dan was beyond pissed. He continued with his cursing and yelling. Across the room at Leo and Lillian's table they had heard parts of the conversation and were trying to figure out what was going on. Leo had enough common sense to figure it out. Piper had let it slipped that they were married and now Dan was yelling at her. Lillian couldn't figure it out though since she didn't know that Piper and Leo were married. Leo was starting to get angry with Dan. Who the hell was he to yell at his wife? What gave him that right? He had half a mind to go over there and punch him in the face but he didn't for his wife's sake. She'd probably just get into more trouble if he did. So instead he sat back and watched her get yelled at. He hated it. She didn't deserve this. She deserved a better partner.

Back at the table Dan was beginning to calm down. He was starting to forgive Piper. He hadn't meant to yell at her. He loved her after all. He was just so mad that someone else had the pleasure of being her husband. Especially Leo Wyatt who didn't deserve it at all. Suddenly a plan started to formulate in his head. Amazingly he actually figured out that Piper and Leo were in a fight which was why they weren't trying to protect each other this time. **(AU: He actually figured it out, wow that's like amazing! lol)** He could use that fight to his advantage to win Piper or at least make Leo jealous.

They were in a fight right now and they were on opposite sides trying to kill each other while at the same time trying to protect each other. Right now he was here with Piper and Leo was on the other side eying them. Making sure that nothing happened between him and Piper.

He then looked to Leo's table to make sure that Leo was watching then went to Piper. He sat his chair right by her and put his arm around her. He then started apologizing. Piper who knew what he was doing was letting him. She was ok with trying to make Leo jealous because she was jealous with the whole Lillian thing. Dan started to flirt with her and she started to flirt right back.

Back at were Leo was sitting he saw everything that was going on. Dan was using the distance between him and Piper to his advantage. He had his arm around her and he was comforting her. Amazingly, Piper was actually falling for it. She didn't see that he was trying to hit on her. She thought that he was just trying to be friendly. At least that's what Leo thought. Leo was now boiling with rage. Lillian was sitting there complaining that the humidity was unstraitning her perfect straight hair that took her 3 hours to straighten that morning. She didn't even notice Leo starring at Piper and Dan with rage and jealousy.

He was so angry at the way Dan was handling Piper. Dan had his finger on her arm and he was rubbing it up and down in a very suggestive manner. Leo didn't like that at all. He was beyond pissed by now and didn't really care if he came off as jealous or not. He wanted Dan to get his goddamn hands off his wife. Hell he wanted Dan to stay the hell away form his wife. All of a sudden he saw Dan lean in to kiss Piper. That was it that was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore. He finally got out of his seat and ran up to them just as Dan was about to kiss Piper Leo grabbed him and made him stand up form his chair. He then punched him most likely breaking his jaw with that one punch.

Dan fell down to the floor grabbing his jaw which was now in great pain from being shattered.

"OH MY GOD!" Piper exclaimed, "Leo what the hell did you do that for? What did he do to you? You so didn't have to just go and punch him like that. He was sitting here doing nothing to you!"

Piper was a little excited; she suspected that one of the reasons that Leo had just punched Dan like that was because he was jealous! Although she had to admit, breaking his jaw was a little too far. Then again Dan kissing her or trying to was a little too far too.

"The hell he wasn't!" Leo answered, "You know what, forget this! Just forget, I don't care anymore you obviously are so in love with Dan so congratulations. I hope you two are very happy together!"

With that he grabbed a very confused Lillian and walked off.

Piper came to her senses second later and ran after him.

"LEO!" she yelled after him. "Wait! I love you not Dan, I'm sorry!"

"You mean that?" he asked turning around to face her, "Are you serious or is this some plan to get me to trust you so that you can kill me?"

"NO!" she answered, "This isn't some stupid plan, it's the truth, I love you and I want us to work things out!"

Just then a guy from a whole other squad that was enemies with both Piper and Leo's squad's came up to them with a gun.

"Well, well," he began, "Two squads with half the effort, who's good?"

Right when he shot his gun Leo grabbed Piper and pulled her onto the ground and underneath him to protect her from the bullet. Dan and Lillian hit the ground too. Dan who knew that they were married was very angry right now. Lillian on the other hand wasn't sure what was going on or how Piper and Leo knew each other but she didn't like because Leo was her guy, or so she thought! After the guy had ran out of bullets all four of the agent shot up off the ground and actually worked together to stop him. Piper kicked the gun out of his hand. Dan punched him in the face and pushed him to Leo to finish him off. Lillian just stood there and checked her hair to make sure that it was still strait. After Leo had pushed the guy to the ground he was unconscious.

Dan immediately ran to Piper and started hugging her and telling her how he was so thankful that she was ok. He was about to kiss her but Leo saw this and immediately ran and punched him again.

The first Dan was forced to forget the pain so that he could fight which he was trained to do so he was able to do it. This time however the pain was unbearable since his jaw was already broken. He fell to the floor almost crying.

"Leo, you really need to stop doing that," Piper said while at the same time trying not to sound as if she was defending Dan for fear that he would get angry and take it out on Dan again.

"I think that we should go home and talk now!" Leo said he was getting sick of Piper sticking up for Dan and jealous.

Piper decided not to argue since he was already jealous enough. She'd never seen Leo like this. He was so jealous. She thought that it was kind of sexy. Now if they were on better terms then that would lead to a really fun night! Since they weren't though it wasn't going to be.

Right while Piper was walking by Dan decided to try one more time to get her to stay with him so he got up and pulled on her arm and pulled her into a hug.

Leo once again saw this and came raging at Dan but Piper pushed him away while walking him to the car. She loved this jealous personality of his. It was turning her on. She couldn't admit it to Leo though or else he might go and punch Dan again! **(AU: Not that that's such a bad idea! lol) **Instead she just grabbed him and they walked silently to the car.

Lillian just watched them walk away still very confused and unhappy since no one had bothered to explain anything to her. Dan was angry to but because he knew what was going on!

Piper and Leo got into Leo's business car and drove home deciding that they'd pick up there own cars from their headquarters later. They figured that Dan and Lillian could just share Piper and Dan's car. They didn't really care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I think that this is my favorite chapter so far! I used like a lot of ideas from other people. A big thanks to ****TVCrazed**** idea of letting Piper accidentally blurt out that she was married to Leo that idea worked beautifully and it will actually go better for the later chapter that I have in mind for later on. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait but I had writer's block. Anyways for the next chapter I'm thinking some major Piper and Leo fluff for those of you who were asking for it who and for those of you who wanted a jealous Leo well I think that that was pretty jealous don't you? lol PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get that many reviews last time and it made me sad! So this time I was everyone to review! Please and thank you!**


	11. Getting to the Safe House

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 11- Getting to the Safe House**

The car drive home was pretty quite. Leo wouldn't say a word. He was still raging mad about the whole Dan thing that had just gone on. Piper was really sure how to handle it. She wasn't sure what to say. She felt bad for Dan; his jaw was definitely shattered by now, with how many times Leo had punched it. At the same time though, she thought that he deserved it for come after her at a vulnerable time. She wasn't sure what was going to happen when they got home but she knew that they were going to have a long talk. They had so many things to work and she was hoping that they could.

Leo didn't know what had gotten into him. He's never been so jealous before in his life. Sure there were times in high school when he'd see a guy hitting on Piper and he'd want to break his jaw but he'd never actually done it before. Dan however had crossed the line. He was using her vulnerability to his advantage. Leo didn't like that at all. Nobody messed around with his wife. Nobody could even try to. He was pretty sure that Piper thought he was an idiot and would probably not talk to him for a while but he was actually ok with that. As long as she was still his and not Dan's or anybody else's he could handle that.

They pulled up into there driveway and got out of the car. Piper went strait to her room to change into something more her. Prue's clothes were ok but not her style. She decided to be comfortable so she got out a pair of Leo's boxer shorts that he sometimes slept in and one of his large T-shirts that went to mid thigh on her. She then went back downstairs to face her husband and see what was going to happen.

Leo was in the living room waiting for Piper to come downstairs. When she walked in he looked up at her and noticed that she was wearing his clothes and he thought about how cute she looked. His boxers went down to her knees and his shirt went down to mid thigh on her. Her hair was still scrunched from when he she had done it this morning. She had put on some sox and was sliding n their wooden floors. Finally she plopped down on the couch next to him and he thought that he would die. She looked adorable and smelled even better. She was wearing his favorite perfume. He hadn't noticed it earlier because of how angry he was but now there was nothing distracting him from her. He opened his mouth to speak but then realized that he had nothing to say. Well it was more like he didn't know what to say so he closed his mouth again. They sat there starring at each other for a while neither knew how to break the ice. Finally it was Piper who broke the silence.

"Breaking his jaw wasn't necessary Leo," she said instantly regretting it.

"I know," he replied, "I was just really angry, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to you know," she answered.

"I'm not apologizing to that bastard," Leo started, "If anything he should be apologizing to me. He was the one that sat there and started using our fight to his advantage. He was using you Piper, I can't believe that you didn't see that."

"I did Leo, I really did, but he's my partner and I don't want to start a bunch of shit with him. I'm going to be working with him for a while and I don't think that I can bear it if it's so unfriendly."

"I get that Piper I really do, but still the way he was handling you, I don't think that it would be starting shit if you told him to lay off of you. I think that it's the exact opposite and you're starting shit by letting him all over you."

"Well you know I think that seeing as how today went stuff has started. He's probably going to go to my boss and tell him that we're married, and then Michael will probably kill me for not telling him in the first place. All I know is that I'm like really screwed right now. Aren't you afraid that Lillian is going to tell your boss?"

"Not really, I mean I know that she's seems the type but she wouldn't snitch on me. We cover for each other normally. We're actually really close."

"Yeah I've noticed that. Every time I see you to together you have to baby her to get her to cooperate. Anyone would think that you two are like an old married couple or something."

"Oh my gosh Piper, don't' tell me that you're jealous, there's nothing going on between me and Lillian. You've got to know that."

"Well Leo as a matter of fact, I'm not jealous of her, she's blond. I wouldn't go blond if my life deepened on it. Also you shouldn't be the one to talk about me being jealous with how you acted with Dan. I mean seriously, how is he supposed to go on assignments with a broken jaw?"

"Find yourself a new partner, a female this time."

"Leo, you know that I can't do that, Dan and I are married."

"Oh really, well last time I checked you and I were married or have you forgotten that already?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I meant that our enemies see us as married, that's our cover. Just like it's you and Lillian's cover. I can't just get remarried like that."

"I know you'll figure something out, I mean he's got have gotten more serious injuries then that with this job."

They continued talking like that and not arguing. They weren't really getting anywhere just talking for the sake of communication. Neither of them heard the other enemies outside of their house getting into their positions ready to shoot when they were ordered too. They were just sitting inside their house talking about what had happened that day when all of a sudden they heard the shootings.

Piper and Leo got into their positions. They were ready to escape all they need were their guns. They heard the shooting stop. They knew that it was only temporary but they used it to their advantage. They quickly ran upstairs to their room where each hid their weapons. Once they were armed and ready they went back downstairs ready to fight.

They moved slowly and cautiously. They were waiting for the people form the outside to start shooting.

"We've got to make it to the safe house," Leo whispered to Piper.

"You've got a safe house?" she questioned.

"Yeah it was made incase something like this happened, so I'd have a place to take you and protect you form all of this." He answered.

"Awwww! Baby, that's so sweet!" she replied.

"Not the time Piper."

"Right sorry."

Just then they heard more shots coming their way. Leo pulled Piper to the other side of the wall and out of harms way. They had to try and escape. They started running out of the house while dodging the bullets. They made it to the garage only to find agents with guns there too. They started shooting at Piper since she was the first in the garage. Leo quickly pulled her down. Piper then shot at them and she got all five of them. They jumped into Leo's company car and raced out of the garage. The other agents were still shooting at them. Leo sped away and toward the safe house. The other agents had no choice but to give up shooting since Piper and Leo had the advantage of being in a car with a lot of speed.

They arrived at the safe house an hour later. It was in a very secluded place. There were bushes in front of it that you had to have a switch to open. It was kinda like a garage. When you clicked the switch it would open up only to reveal a huge mansion. It closed right after the car drove into the driveway. Leo then pulled into the garage.

"Gees can't we live here instead?" asked Piper.

Leo just smiled and unlocked the door for them to get out of the car. They walked into the house which was just on huge from the inside as it looked on the outside. It was like a hotel. It was all for Piper and Leo. The company made sure that nobody else could find it. Piper felt like one of those movie stars who was so famous that nobody could know where they live while she was walking around. It certainly looked like a movie star owned the place.

"Do you think that we could afford a place like this in real life, I mean seriously!" Piper started, "Our house is pretty much destroyed and we do need a new place to stay, I mean maybe we could get your company to hook us up with connections, except in an area that's not so secluded and it doesn't have to be kept secret so that I could invite my sisters over. Oh no! My sisters, if they pass by the house and see it like that they're going to freak."

"Why would they pass by the house?"

"Because they know that we got into a huge fight yesterday and I ended up crashing at the manor so they're going to want to make sure that we're ok now. If they go to our house and see the place like that they're going to think that something has happened to us."

"Well then call them and let them know that we're ok and they we decided that we needed a romantic getaway. That way they won't think about needing to stop by the house and they'll know that we're ok."

"That's a really good idea" Piper answered.

So she called Prue and told her that she was in Hawaii right now with Leo enjoying a romantic getaway. She said that Leo felt bad about their fight and surprised her when she got home with tickets so she didn't have time to call her before, because she had to pack and go. She found herself wishing that this was true. She then called Phoebe and told her the same thing.

When she went back to Leo he told her that her little lie might not be that big a lie because if he was right about his coordinates they were going to be sent to Hawaii.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean that I've gotten an email from some guy named Andrew Randaez. He said that he's given me some coordinates to follow were he needs to meet us."

"Do you even know him?" Piper questioned.

"Actually no, but he claims that he has the answers to why we've been assigned to kill each other. We're to leave on an a 12:00 pm flight tomorrow."

"Do you think that we can trust him?" Piper asked.

"Well do we have any better ideas?" Leo answered.

"Well I guess that we're going to Hawaii!" Piper answered excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a month but I got grounded for like a month and I wasn't able to do anything Charmed related. I'm back now and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure how I'm going to do the next chapter but I just really wanted a chapter where they go to Hawaii. I do have a couple of ideas though. Please review and give me any suggestions you have! Thanks**


	12. Aloha Means Goodbye

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 12- Aloha Means Goodbye**

Piper and Leo went up to their room to pack.

"Remember to pack all the things you'd back for a vacation in Hawaii!" Leo reminded.

"Why, it's not like we're going on vacation, we're going for business," Piper said unenthusiastically.

"Well actually, while we're there we're supposed to look like a normal couple on vacation so I figure we may as well enjoy it you know." Leo answered.

"You mean we'll get to do things that couple on vacation do, like lie on the beach and tan, go to restaurants, site seeing, and stuff like that?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Well that is what normal couples on vacations do right?" So why can't we? I mean I know that we're not really on vacation but we're not on an assignment, after we talk to Randaez we won't have anything to do except for enjoy Hawaii."

"OH MY GOSH!" This is so exciting! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii and we're going to get to have fun. Think about it, sun, food, those traditional dance shows, hot guys, and beautiful sunsets!"

"Hang on a minute, what was that last one Piper?"

"Um beautiful sunsets?"

"No Piper before that."

"Um traditional dance shows?"

"No, after that Piper."

"Um no comment!"

"There better not be any guys there besides me!" Leo said jealously.

"Oh calm down baby, I was just messing with you!" Piper answered; worried about his temper now that she had seen what he was capable of when he was jealous.

"Mhm, that better be it or else that guy's going to wish he was never born!" Leo mumbled under his breath.

"I'd better stop talking about other guys for a while, or at least until he could get that jealousy thing under control," Piper thought to herself.

"Why don't we go down to the kitchen and see if there's anything to eat," Piper suggested.

"Ok," Leo agreed.

When they went down to the kitchen they found a women cooking dinner.

"Who's she?" Piper asked.

"That's the cook," Leo answered.

"We have a cook? Since when?"

I guess you'll have to meet the whole staff because when we come back from Hawaii we'll probably be staying here a while since our house isn't exactly in the best condition."

"Wait, we have a whole staff? Are we like rich or something? This is so cool!" Piper exclaimed excitingly.

"Well see I didn't know that you had the same job as me so I thought that if something like this happened and we'd have to come to the safe house for your safety you'd be way to shocked and scared to do anything so we needed these guys to take care of us. Obviously I was wrong since you have the same job."

"You've had this planned out for a while ah?" Piper asked.

"What planned out?" Leo asked back.

"This, the safe house, the staff and everything. You've had this planned out for a long time, it's like you knew this was going to happen." Piper stated.

"I didn't but I didn't' want to take the chance that it did and not be prepared. You're safety is the most important thing to me. When I took this job this is the first thing that I did. Set up all this. I went and talked to the boss and told him that you're safety was the most important thing to me and I wanted something to make sure that if you were ever in danger because of me that you would have complete protection. There are actually agents that are really close to our house whenever I leave and you're home. They're there so that if anyone ever came after you while I wasn't there they'd jump into the house and bring you straight here. I took my time and figured out every single what if there is and made sure that they were taken care of. I think that I drove Mark crazy and he was about ready to fire me but I told him that if you weren't 100 safe that I wouldn't do this so he took care of it all. After it was all taken care of that's when I started work."

"Awww Leo, that's so sweet. You've been doing all this stuff for me and I feel awful because of all those things that I said to you yesterday. I didn't mean any of them I really didn't and you not telling me to protect me well it's obvious that you were truly worried about my safety with everything that you've done and I'm just really sorry for everything that happened."

"I know, I'm really sorry too, everything that happened was horrible. We both said things that we didn't mean. At least I hope that you didn't mean them." Leo started.

"Of course I didn't mean it Leo. I'm sorry that I said it and…" but Leo cute her off.

"Let me finish Piper. As I was saying we both said things that we didn't mean and it lead to a really big argument. I really just want to forget it. We both have been hiding things from each other and I think that the secrets need to stop like now. We need to be honest with each other from now on. Tell each other everything. Relationships are all about trust and to trust each other we have to have communication and honesty. I think that we can really do it but we need to work on it. Now that we know each others secrets it should make things easier also."

"You're right Leo; we do need to have communication which we don't really have. I want to work at it to. I really do. I was so scared last night when I went to Prue's I thought that we were headed for divorce and things were just really bad. I don't want that to happen, I love you so much and I don't want us to be over ever. So I want to really work on things between us and I mean really work."

"Ahem, dinner is served if you'd like to step into the dinning room." Chives one of the butlers stated.

"Thanks Chives, and can you please ask the whole staff to come to the dinning room as well, I'd like them to be introduced to Mrs. Wyatt." Leo answered.

"Yes Mr. Wyatt."

So they walked to the living room to see what dinner laid for them. As it turned out there was an Italian theme. There was an Italian salad, Italian type breadsticks, and Seafood Alfredo. The Seafood Alfredo was pasta with shrimp, scallop, and other little seafood creatures. **(This is my favorite food at Olive Garden which is my favorite restaurant now I'm making myself hungry, lol) **There was also a fancy wine to go with the room. The table was set with a beautiful center piece and a candle between it. The table cloth was made of the best silky material. It looked like something from a really fancy restaurant.

"Leo this is beautiful," Piper gasped.

"I know, they really outdo themselves every time, but I guess that's what they're paid to do." Leo answered.

"Really, are you're telling me you come here with a lot of women?" Piper questioned.

"No, Lillian and I host parties, for our cover to associate to the right people so that we could get our information. Anyways, it's at a different house but we use these guys and they always make it look outstanding." Leo answered.

"Oh of course, him and Lillian!" Piper thought to herself.

Leo pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He then sat down next across from her. He made sure that they sat at the long side of the table so they wouldn't be so far away from each other if they sat across from each other. Just then the whole staff came in just like Leo expected. It was a staff of thirteen. There were four cooks, five maids, and four butlers. A house that huge needed a lot of people to work in it. That was why there were thirteen. Sometimes that wasn't even enough, especially when people actually occupied the house that they were working at.

"Well baby, I want to introduce you to the staff." Leo said.

One by one he introduced her to all of them. She found herself hoping that she could remember them all. Soon after that Leo sent them to go back to their jobs. That left Piper and him alone to chat gaily and eat their meal in peace.

After they were done they sat down on the couch and just stared into each other's eyes like they had done a couple of days ago.

"MMMM," Piper started breaking the silence, "I feel so free, with nothing to worry about, this is so comforting! Do you think that we could like keep them and take them home with us?"

Leo laughed and said, "Our house is big but not so big that we'd need them all. We only have 5 rooms. Here there's like so many I can't even count but when the staff is here they each get their own room. Where would we put them even if we just took like some?"

"Well we could always move here!" Piper answered.

"We don't even need the help since we're rarely home. Our house stays clean and you only have to clean it like once a week. The cooking always gets done right when you came home, what would there be left for them to do? Leo asked.

"You're right, but it would still be cool to have your won staff," Piper said.

Leo smiled and said, "Well baby, you do, they just don't work for you unless you're in danger."

"Yeah, yeah," Piper muttered.

Leo laughed again and brought her to him for a hug. They just stayed like that for a while. They were so content not having to worry about anything. They both knew that they'd have a lot to worry about tomorrow but that was then.

Soon they got into a different position where Leo sat back on the couch and Piper rested her head on his chest. They sat like that for a while too. Then Leo looked into Piper's eyes. He loved their chocolate brown color. He could get lost in those eyes forever. He was lost in those eyes at the moment. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss started out soft and sweet but soon got more passionate. Piper then got on Leo's lap. They were making out on the couch all hot and heavy when suddenly Chives walked into the room.

"Ahem," Chives coughed.

Piper and Leo heard the cough and Piper jumped off of Leo. Her face went completely red. She was so embarrassed that they had been caught like that.

"Yes Chives?" Leo asked a little mad at the interruption but embarrassed as well.

"I just wanted to know if you needed anything for the rest of the night before I headed to bed and got Jenkins to relieve me for the rest of the night." Chives asked.

"No thanks Chives," Leo answered, "But will you please tell Jenkins to lay low the rest of the night?"

"Of course sir," Chives answered with a smirk, "Good night Mr. Wyatt, Mrs. Wyatt.

With that he was off to bed.

"You still want a staff? Leo asked.

"Well besides the fact that they will be around all the time, it still would be cool," Piper answered.

Leo shook his head at her answer. She saw this and went up to him to say something but was stopped by Leo pulling her into another passionate kiss. Soon she was back on his lap making out with him like before. Then Jenkins walked in but saw what they were doing so walked back out. Leo who had seen this decided that it was time to move this to a more private place.

"I think that we need to take this to a more private place, don't you?" Leo stated.

"I definitely agree," Piper answered.

With that he carried her upstairs to their room. There were many suitcases on the bed so he kicked them off with his leg then he gently placed Piper on their bed. He then sat down next to her and they continued kissing. Soon she got on his lap but a position in which she was straddling him. She then pushed him all the way down so that he was on his back and she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and putting wet kissed every time she went down a button. She then took it off completely and through it to the floor. He then pushed her off of him and got on top of her and started kissing her neck until he went farther and farther down. Then he took off her shirt and started placing butterfly kissed down her stomach. Soon he was relieving her of her pants. Then she did the favor for him. After a while they were both completely garmentless. **(The rest is for your imagination lol)**

The next morning they both woke up with noting but sheets on. It was 7:00 so they had to get up and get to the airport soon. There was some rule about being there two hours before your flight left. They had three hours to shower, get dressed, put the suit cases in the car, eat breakfast, and get to the airport. So they wasted no time in getting up. They did however waste time showering which Piper warned Leo would happen if they showered together. He told her they'd be ok but by the time they got out of the shower the hadn't really taken a shower or anything and it was already 8:00 they decided that the lame attempt they made at getting clean was good enough so they got dressed and went down to breakfast. After breakfast they loaded the car and left immediately.

They made it to the airport at exactly 10:00. After they had signed in they just sat in the waiting room and waited for their flight. Piper's face was still glowing from their previous night and their morning "shower" and Leo could see it. He smiled to himself with that put his arm around her and sat back contently. Soon their flight was called. They then found that a mistake had been made and they weren't seated next to each other. Piper had been seated by a sweet elderly man and Leo by a gorgeous blond.

"A blond?" Piper thought to herself, "Of all the people it had to be a gorgeous blond?"

She didn't really like that that much. Leo on the other hand wasn't panicking about this. He simply went and asked the girl if she would mind switching places with his wife. The girl however wasn't stupid and knew that she had lucked out by getting a seat with him and refused. She saw the scowl on Piper's face when she refused and smiled evilly at her. Piper got really mad at this and went and sat down with a big HUH! The man next to her saw this and seeing as kind as he was offered to switch places with Leo.

"Oh, would you? That would be so great!" Piper answered, "You see there is this awful girl and she's blond and..." but the old man cut her off.

"I saw the whole thing and I wouldn't mind!" he answered.

"Oh thank you so much!"

She then ran off to Leo only to find him having trouble with the blond next to him. She had her hands all over him. She had unbuttoned two buttons from his shirt and was now rubbing her hands against the bare skin. Leo was sitting there uncomfortably. He was trying to tell her nicely but firmly that he wasn't interested. It made Piper feel better that he was trying to get her away but she wouldn't be satisfied until the stupid blond was away form her husband completely!

"Baby, the man next to me agreed to switch places with you!" Piper exclaimed.

She then pulled Leo up through the blond a dirty look then an evil smile, took Leo's hand and together they walked away leaving the blond to stare dumbfoundingly.

The plane ride passed by quickly enough and they were soon in Hawaii. They decided that they'd go check into their rooms before they went to meet Randaez.

They found one of nicest hotels in Hawaii and found a checked into a sweet. They then put there things down and got settled. Then they decided to go and meet Randaez before they did anything else. That way they'd be able to enjoy the rest of their trip with no problem.

They got to the address were he was at. They walked up to his hotel room and knocked at the door. There was no answer. They then discovered that the door was slightly open so the went. What they saw next frightened so badly.

Andrew Randaez was lying dead on the floor. Besides him there was a note. It read _Sometimes aloha mean goodbye_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there was the chapter. I know that there wasn't much with them in Hawaii but that will come in the next chapter. I was really going to try and make them be in Hawaii in this chapter so that by the next chapter they could be back to their jobs but by the time I had them get onto the plane I realized that this had gotten kind of lengthy. Well lengthy for me anyways. So I had to make them go to Randaez pretty quick to the time that they arrived. Sooner then most people would but oh well. I hope that you liked this chapter. Now that you have read it press that pretty button at the bottom left hand corner and give me a review since I gave you a nice long chapter. Please Review.**


	13. Fun in Hawaii Followed by a Chase Scene

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 13- Fun in Hawaii Followed by a Chase Scene**

After a silent cab ride back to their hotel, Piper and Leo had finally arrived. Neither had said anything since they found the body. They had notified the police of what they had found. The police questioned them and then they were sent off. They then walked to the street, waved a taxi down and were off. The whole time not saying one word to each other. While they were at Randaez's hotel Piper could've sworn that she saw the blond from the plane. Then she decided that she was just upset about the whole finding him dead thing that she was making things up.

They walked up to their hotel suit still silently. The suit was rather large. It had three bedrooms although the only needed one, a kitchen, four bathrooms, a dining area right in front of the kitchen, and a living room. There was a television in each of the bedrooms and the living room.

Leo had the door to the suit so he opened it himself and let Piper in first. She went to her room threw her things on the floor and plopped down on the bed on her stomach. Leo followed her in and got on top of her on his stomach. They sat like this for a while until Piper, with much difficulty since Leo was on top of her, turned around on her back so that she was facing Leo. They then sat like that for a while longer just staring into each other's eyes.

Leo was the first to beak the silence.

"Someone obviously knew about us meeting Randaez and didn't want it to happen."

"It looks that way doesn't it?" Piper answered.

"We couldn't have done anything Piper, you know that right? It wasn't our fault" Leo told her.

"I know, I just feel guilty, if he hadn't been trying to help us then maybe he'd still be alive." Piper said.

"Well there's not much we can do now." Leo answered.

"I know. Why don't we go eat? I'm pretty hungry, and I'm pretty sure that if I am then you are." Piper said.

"What's that supposed to mean, that I eat too much" Leo teased.

Piper just smiled. Leo then got off of her and went to get dressed. Piper lingered for a bit still thinking about her guilt but soon followed. They both got dressed and left the suit. They ended up eating at a cute little restaurant called Mama Lilo's Home Cooked Meals. They had some great Hawaiian food there. It was owned of course by Mama Lilo and her husband. They had opened it since they had gotten married thirty years ago and it was still one of the most popular restaurants in Hawaii. While they were their and enjoying their food Piper couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. She thought that she saw the blond from early again but that wasn't possible. She decided to ignore the feeling and keep eating.

After they ate Piper wanted to take a stroll on the beach. They started to walk then came to a spot where they could see the sun set perfectly and stopped. They sat down on a huge rock that they found and watched the sun set while lying in each other's arms. Both were very content at the moment and had nothing on their minds but the beautiful sun set and of course each other. All other troubles weren't existent right then to them. They sat there until they couldn't see the sun at all and they got up and started walking back to their hotel.

Once they got to the hotel they went straight to their room. They were both tired from everything that had happened that day. From the plane ride to the murder of Andrew Randaez, not much had happened and yet it had been a busy day.

The next morning Leo woke up to the sound of the shower. He smiled knowing that Piper had purposely woken up to get the shower and all the warm water first. He quickly got up took off all of his clothing and slipped into the shower behind Piper. He stood there for a full minute before Piper noticed him and let out a yelp of surprise. She then playfully it him and splashed water into his face. He then splashed water back into her face. They played like that for a while until the finally decided to take a shower for real this time unlike the last one which wasn't really a shower.

After their shower they got dressed and went downstairs to see what the hotel restaurant served for breakfast. They ended up having chocolate chip waffles with extra whip cream on top. They both found them selves wishing that they were alone so that they could play with the whip cream they way they loved to do.

After breakfast they went back to their room again.

"So what do you want to do today?" Leo asked Piper.

"I want to go to the beach!" Piper exclaimed.

"What's the point? It's not like you do anything! All you do is sit there and sunbathe! Then you complain how hot you are!" Leo reminded her.

"Well I like to sunbathe. Besides do you know how pale I've gotten? It's all because I've not gone to the beach or the pool or anything to sunbathe in forever. Do you want to be known as the guy who has the palest wife ever? I don't think that you do! That why I go and sunbathe! I do it for you!" Piper tried to convince him.

"I believe that," Leo said with a laugh.

He loved it when she did stuff like that. He'd always tell her something and then she'd try to convince him that she was doing it for him. Even though it was obvious that she was doing for anyone but him. Leo always joked around saying that one day if she had an affair and he caught her then she'd sit there and say that she was doing that for him too. Piper however didn't find that funny at all. She always said that she would never cheat on him no matter what so he shouldn't joke about things like that. It was a matter that they argued about many times when they were bored.

They ended up going to the beach just like Piper wanted. When they got there they set up their stuff right under the sun so that Piper could do her sunbathing. Leo put an umbrella right on top of him. He wasn't interesting in tanning. He just wanted to enjoy the view. The view happened to be his lovely wife who was lying there in her black string bikini trying to lye right underneath the sun.

After being there for about half and hour Piper realized that she hadn't put any tanning oil on yet and started to rub it on her self. She was getting looks from many of the guys on the beach. They were all starring at her while she did this including Leo. When she had done everything but her back she started on that only to realize that she couldn't reach most of it. That's when she called Leo.

"Hey baby, do you think that you can help me out a little here and do my back for me?"

Leo who had been starring at her for quite some time finally came to senses and answered:

"Of course I can just let me wipe this sand off my hands so that I don't get it all on you're back."

After wiping his hands like he said he was going to he went to rub the oil on her back. He rubbed up and down massaging her back and getting rid of many knots while doing so. By now pretty much every guy on the beach was starring at her since she was now the only girl that was on the beach. Everyone was watching Leo as well wishing that they could be him at the moment. Leo who noticed this decided to milk it for all that it was worth and started to really give her a massage. He rubbed nicely making Piper sleepy. She loved it when he gave her massages. It always relieved her from so much stress. Leo however was enjoying more then Piper. He was the most envied guy at the beach at that time and he knew it. Every once in a while he would pause what he was doing to look up at all the other guys and smirk at them. They all hated him at the moment. Leo kept at it for about an hour then stopped.

Piper sunbathed some more for another hour after that. Then Leo got bored and hot so he decided that he wanted a dip in the water. He looked at Piper and how much sweat she was collecting form her sunbathing and got an idea.

"Hey baby, I'm going to get in the water, I'm getting a little hot," Leo told Piper.

"Ok have fun," Piper answered not really interested.

"Oh I will," Leo muttered under his breath.

He then smiled slyly at her. He ran over picked her up and ran her over to the water where he jumped in with her still in his arms.

"AHHHHHH! LEO!" she screamed, "That wasn't funny at all! Look at me I'm wet and my perfect bun is ruined. Why did you do that?"

"Because you've been sitting under that sun for like two hours just cooking which isn't healthy for you and because I wanted you to play with me in the water." Leo explained.

"You wanted me to play with you uh? Piper asked while smirking.

She then got on top of Leo and dunked him under water. She was laughing when she felt him pull her leg from underwater and he pulled her down with him. They both came up laughing and spitting the disgusting sand water out of their mouths.

"Well you gotta admit that was fun and refreshing," Leo said. "Aren't you glad I made you get in now?"

"Made me get in? You didn't make me get in you threw me in. there's a difference! But if you have to know I'm not that mad about you making me get in but I still wish that you would've asked." Piper rambled.

"You would've just said no," Leo remarked smartly.

"You still should've asked!" Piper answered stubbornly.

They splashed around in the water for another hour not saying much just enjoying the cool water. There still weren't any other girls on the beach besides Piper so the other guys were still eying Piper. One guy decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Piper so he came up with a plan to get her. He first got into the water pretending that he was enjoying the cool water as well. He then drifted closer and closer to where she and Leo were enjoying themselves. When he was right by her he put his arm around her and tried to swim away with her.

When Piper felt an arm around her waste she quickly tensed up. Then she felt the arm trying to pull her away from Leo. Her first thought was to grab on to Leo. Her second thought was to see who was trying to pull her away.

When Leo felt Piper grab on to him he sensed that she was a little tense. He turned around to see what was bothering her when he saw the guy that was trying to swim away with her. He quickly grabbed on to Piper and jerked her back to him. After checking to make sure that she was ok he went up to the guy to find out who the hell he was.

"Who the hell are you?" Leo asked rudely.

The guy got scared and his first instinct was to swim away as fast as he could. When Leo saw this he chased after him.

"Hey I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it!" Who the hell are you?" Leo asked again.

This time the guy decided it was better to just answer him.

"My name is Simon," he answered.

"Well Simon would you mind telling me what you were trying to do to my wife?" Leo asked now pissed at this annoying guy.

"Nothing, I accidentally grabbed her that's it," he tried to convince Leo.

"Accidentally?" Leo asked suspiciously, "That sure as hell didn't look like an accident.

"Look I'm sorry I'm just going to go now ok," Simon said.

Leo just decided to let him go. He felt a little sorry for the guy he was practically trembling before Leo. Piper was glad that Leo had let Simon go as well. She too had noticed the trembling.

"What did I say about your jealousy thing Leo?" Piper joked.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Leo answered.

They spent the rest of the day on the beach with no more interruptions.

After getting back to their hotel room showering and changing, they both realized how hungry they were having been swimming all day and not having eaten anything since breakfast. They decided to go down to the hotel restaurant being to tired to go anywhere else.

After dinner they both came back to their room changed, and toppled on top of the bed together, being to exhausted to even get under the cover they snuggled up together to keep warm.

Piper and Leo had many fun days like that for another week. They had enjoyed Hawaii and done the tourist thing and gone to the beach so many more times that they were both practically black now. They had forgotten about all their troubles but now it was time to go back home. Back to their old lives. Back to their jobs and partners. At the beginning of their trip they had both called their bosses and told them that they got a personal call to go to Hawaii for a special assignment. Both of their bosses had believed them and told them to report back to work as soon as possible.

It was their last night in Hawaii and both were sad to go. They loved Hawaii and how much time they were able to spend together. They had more fun in that week then they had in the past year or so.

"I'm going to miss this place," Piper announced.

Leo and she were just lying on their couch in the suit talking.

"I know me too," Leo agreed.

They had gone to a theme park that day. They walked around and went to some of the shows and rode many of the rides.

Now they were sitting in their hotel suit wishing that tomorrow would never come. They soon began kissing. They both knew what would come next. This had happened almost everyday that they were in Hawaii. They were so in love and carefree. There was nothing to worry about so why not do that? Soon they were both making there way into their room and onto their bed and into each other's hearts.

The next morning was just as hectic as when they were leaving for Hawaii. They decided to skip the shower all together and wait until the got back home. It wasn't like they would end up taking a shower anyways.

After getting all of their stuff together, eating breakfast, and checking out of the hotel they were at the airport. When their flight got called they made their way on to the plane. This time the seating was right and they had seat next to each other. The only problem was the blond from last time was in the seat right next to Leo who was in the middle. Piper couldn't believe their luck was this girl purposely following them or something? Piper was starting to get suspicious. This wasn't the first time that she'd seen her since the last plane ride. She was positive that she saw her at Randaez's hotel but didn't say anything. She was pretty sure that she's seen her at the restaurant that they had eaten at, and the beach, as well as the theme park now that she thought about it. This girl was following them.

She turned to Leo and whispered her suspicion in his ear. He then told her about how he to thought that he had seen her everywhere. The blond had been listening in. When she found out that she had been discovered she quickly jumped out of her seat and ran away. Piper and Leo then jumped out of their seats and ran after her. They chased her around the plane until she opened a door of the plane and jumped out. They saw her open her parachute after she had gone a little farther down. They then closed the door and went back to their seats. They were both very confused. Who was that girl and why had she been following them?

The plane arrived back in San Francisco and Chives was there to pick them up.

"Did you have a good trip Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt?" Chives asked.

"There wasn't one dull moment," Piper answered truthfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there was the next chapter. Sorry I've not updated in so long this week is finals and I've been studying like crazy. Anyways tomorrow is the last day so I'll have time to write a lot more after that. Now I have to ask was anyone else crying at the end of the last episode. With all the pictures and the way they were waling up the stairs. It was so final! I'm crying right now just thinking about it! It's so sad! How is it over? Now what am I supposed to watch every Sunday at 7:00pm? That's right nothing because it's over! GRRRRRR! Damn Rose McGowan! Why couldn't she just come back? But no she refused so they had to end it! If only they could've discovered another sister! lol that would be so funny. It's like oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you have another sister except she's part mermaid. I had a lot of affairs! lol ok well I'm done rambling so please review!


	14. Where to Live

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 14- Where to Live**

Piper and Leo had been home for two days without anyone knowing. They decided that they were going to go back to work and their normal routines the following day.

Piper was sitting on the couch being lazy watching Leo do research on his laptop about the girl. So far he'd found nothing about the mysterious blond that was following them around Hawaii and they were starting to wonder if she was the one that killed Randaez or not.

Suddenly Piper's cell phone started to ring. She answered it and she immediately heard Prue's panicked voice:

"Oh Piper, it's horrible, you're house it's practically gone, I don't know what happened. There was like an explosion or something. The place is in pieces. It's as if a thousand guns were fired at the place at once."

"Prue, sweetie calm down ok. Now, our house is in ruins? Look we're still in Hawaii, we'll come back on the next plane ok, everything will be ok." Piper consoled.

They talked for 5 minutes longer about arrangements of who would pick them up from the airport and then hung up.

Leo who had heard the whole thing had put down his laptop by now and was ready to discuss what they were going to do.

"We'll go to the airport and pretend like we've just gotten back from Hawaii. Then I'll tell you that my company's given us a house to stay at and we'll come back here" Leo said, "How does that sound?"

"Well it sounds like a really good plan except well so much for the safe house, my sisters are going to want to know who, what, where, when, and how. We're going to have to show the place to them, are you ok with that?" Piper asked.

"Well this is our new house, the place is ours, we don't have a safe house anymore but this house is built to keep us safe. We live here now. This house and the whole staff are ours for good," Leo told an amazed Piper.

"Are you serious?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep, I talked to Mark while we were in Hawaii and he said that the place is ours!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh my god! This is so awesome!" Piper yelled.

The next day Piper and Leo grabbed all of their stuff plus the souvenirs they had gotten for their friends and family and headed to the airport. They waited for 20 minutes before Prue and Phoebe came running in with Andy and Cole. The kids had gotten left with the babysitters.

"Oh my gosh you're back! We've missed you like crazy!" Phoebe exclaimed hugging both Piper and Leo.

After everyone else had hugged them and welcomed them they headed for the car. Then they all went to the manor.

When they arrived at the manor the kids were all running around and screaming. When they saw everyone come in the came running to the door.

"Hi Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo!" they screamed having not seen their aunt and uncle in a long time.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Piper asked also missing her nieces and nephews.

"We're very good!" they all replied.

"We've got presents!" Leo told them knowing that it would be the key word for their happiness.

"YAY!" they all screamed.

Everyone sat down and opened the presents and souvenirs they got from Piper and Leo. Everyone was really happy that they were back. Even Leo had to admit that he had missed all this craziness. He had grown up with the whole Halliwell clan since he was little. They used to all play together along with Andy. The only person that hadn't grown up with them was Cole. He and Phoebe had met while they were in college and she was trying to steal liquor from the store that he had worked at during that time. She of course got away with it but then came back later to pay for it when her friends didn't know. She had really liked Cole and didn't want him to get in trouble for her actions. Cole didn't tell on her and they hit it off great after that.

After all the presents were open and all the screaming was done Prue called everyone to dinner.

She and Phoebe then pulled Piper aside to talk to her.

"Glad to see that you and Leo are happy now!" Prue said.

"And you were worried about divorce!" Phoebe laughed.

"I know it was dumb. We had a really bad fight. When I got home after work that night Leo was home but I didn't know it. I walked into my room and there sitting on my bed were two plane tickets to Hawaii and when I turned around there was Leo telling me how sorry he was and how much he loved me." Piper lied.

She made it sound as romantic as possible. She wished it had happened that way but the way they made up was kind of romantic. He got really jealous of Dan and dislocated his jaw twice! She thought it was romantic or at least sweet.

After talking a little longer they went to join the others for dinner. At dinner it was just like last time when Piper came except better. Leo was there and he and Piper were talking and no one was upset.

"Ok so there was this one guy at the beach who was like following me around," Piper began, "Then in the water he comes up to me and grabs me so I grab on to Leo and then I end up dunking him underwater and then he comes back up and pulls me back dunking the other guy underwater. I felt like I was a piece of rope in the game of tug-a-war. Then the guy looks up at Leo only to see that Leo is twice his size and he runs!"

Everyone started cracking up at this including Leo. They were all having fun listening about their Hawaiian adventures.

"Ok my turn to tell a story!" Leo exclaimed hoping to embarrass her like she had just embarrassed him. "Ok so we got on the plane on the way to Hawaii and our seats were messed up. So I ended up sitting next to this cute blond and Piper ended up sitting next to an old man."

Piper chose then to cut him off, "Oh so you think that she was cute hu?"

"That's not the point!" Leo said "Now back to the story. Ok so Piper was mad that we didn't get seats next to each other so she went and asked the blond girl…

"The cute blond girl," Piper interrupted.

"Yes the cute blond girl," Leo added the looked at Piper with a look that said get over it! "So she asked her if she would trade seats with her. Then the girl refuses and says that she knows a good thing when she sees it. Apparently she liked me or something which was why she wouldn't move. So Piper goes to her seat and the old guy next to her had heard the whole commotion and offered to switch seats with me. so Piper comes and tell me this and as I'm walking away Piper goes up to the blond and tells her oh by the way I to know a good thing when I see it and she walks away.

Once again everyone started laughing. They all thought it was so cute how Piper and Leo were so jealous when it came to other guys or girls. They loved each other so much that when they thought that they were in danger of losing the other they'd do anything to make sure that it didn't happen. It happened so many times that you'd think that they'd figure out that they weren't going to loose each other any time soon.

Finally Piper decided that it was time to tell them about the new house.

"Guys," Piper began, "Leo talked to his company while we were in Hawaii after we found out about the house. They said that the company has a new house ready for us. Everything's all prepared all we have to do is move in. so we were going to go their tonight and move everything in. tomorrow you'll have to come over and see it. I saw pictures and it was beautiful! It was also huge and it was equipped with a whole staff!"

"That's great!" Prue exclaimed. "Are you sure that you want to move in tonight? I mean you two are always welcome to stay here. I think that we should all go tomorrow and we'll help you move in. that way if you don't like it then you can always come back here."

"That's a really sweet offer but I think that we'll like it after seeing the pictures. Don't worry we'll be fine and then tomorrow you can come over and see it then we can all go out the lunch." Piper said.

After talking for a little more Piper and Leo said goodbye to everyone and went home.

When they got home they were exhausted with them still being on Hawaii Time. They were supposed to be going back to work the next day but since everyone was going to be coming over they were going to start the day after. Piper was still nervous about seeing Dan but she'd worry about that tomorrow.

The next morning Piper woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. First she looked at the time, it was 7 am then she looked at the caller and saw that it was Prue. She groaned. She loved her sisters to death but sometimes they were just too clingy. She picked up the phone, untangled her self from Leo's arm which was wrapped around her, and walked out of the room so that she wouldn't wake up him up. He was still sleeping.

"Hey Prue," Piper's sleepy voice said, "You think that you could've called any earlier.

"Sorry sweetie, I was just worried about you. Can you give us the directions to your place we would like to come over?" Prue answered.

"Now?" Piper asked, "It's too early Leo and I are sill asleep, I'll give you the directions but if you come over before 12 I'm gonna kill you!"

Piper gave her the directions then hung up. She then went back to bed hoping to get a little more shut eye.

"Who was that?" a sleep Leo asked.

"Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep baby," Piper replied.

She got back under the covers cuddled up with Leo and they both drifted back to sleep.

They woke up again at 11:30. This time they were more relaxed having gotten more sleep. They went downstairs and had their coffee which was served to them by Jenkins. They decided to skip on the breakfast since Piper sister's would be their in about half and hour and they were all going to go out to lunch after they toured the house. Instead they went upstairs and got ready.

Leo was in the bathroom shaving while Piper was taking a shower. When Piper finished she stepped out, put a towel around her body, and saw that Leo was still shaving. She laughed; he always took forever to make sure that he got it all. He did this for her because he knew that she hated it when he had a scratchy face. She wouldn't kiss him until it was back to smooth. Leo always said that she was to demanding. Then Piper would remind him that she could always stop shaving her legs and then at night if she was wearing shorts he'd have to put up with her hairy scratchy legs. This was their compromise he'd never have a scratchy face and she'd always make sure that her legs felt smooth if she was wearing something were he'd have to feel them. It worked out great.

Now while he was shaving she decided to bug him a bit.

"Hey baby, you missed a spot right there," she teased.

Leo just looked at her and rolled his eyes. Then to get payback he grabbed her and kissed her while he had shaving cream on his face. When he pulled away he laughed at how she looked now that her face was covered with shaving cream. She stuck her tough out at him and washed it off. She then went to get dressed. Before she was out of his reach Leo pulled the towel off of her so that he could get a little looksy. She noticed this and deliberately didn't turn around so that he couldn't see anything good.

"You suck!" he yelled after her teasingly.

When they were done with their morning activities it was 12:30. When they went downstairs they saw Phoebe, Cole, Prue, and Andy with all of their kids sitting on the couch. They had been there since 12 waiting for them.

"Gees when you say 12 you should be ready by that time!" Cole teased.

"I said not before 12," Piper answered.

"Wow, this is some place!" Andy whistled, "Are you sure you like it, cause if not we'll take it and you can have the manor.

"Ha!" Leo replied, "That's ok, we'll pass."

Everyone laughed in response. Piper and Leo were hungry by then and decided to give them all the grand tour so that they could all go out to lunch. When they saw the house they were all in awe. They especially liked the staff.

"From now on instead of the manor I say that we get together here!" Phoebe decided.

Everyone laughed again. They all really like the place. Hell they'd be crazy if they didn't.

After they tour they all went to lunch. Then they came back to Piper and Leo's house. They stayed for a while and talked while the kids explored the huge house. Then it was time for everyone to go home.

That night Piper and Leo were exhausted again having had another busy day. The next day would be the day that they started work and went back to the normal routine for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know that I've kind of drifted away from the plot but I can't help it. Every time that I try to go back I get this great idea and go with that. Anyways next chapter they go back to work and there'll be more to the problem. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review. I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter so now I'm beginning to wonder if people have lost interest. Also sorry about the delay, I've just been really busy. If you give me reviews then I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner!**


	15. Back To Routine

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 15- Back To Routine**

**Sorry about the delay I was away on vacation supposedly but it kind of went wrong, I don't know if you heard about the war in Lebanon but I was in Lebanon when the war started so I had to go into hiding and I wasn't able to get my hand on a computer and we just got back home. Anyways here's the next chapter, hope that you enjoy!**

The sun shined through the window the next morning waking Leo up. He slowly opened his eyes and turned over. He smiled at what he saw: his beautiful wife asleep next to him. She looked so peaceful and happy when she slept. He didn't want to wake her but knew he had to since they had a long day ahead of them. They both had to go back to work today and face people, Piper Dan and Leo Lillian. They were both very nervous about this.

Leo started to gently shake Piper a bit in attempts to wake her up. When that didn't work he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and that immediately woke her up. When she opened her eyes she saw Leo's blue green ones looking back at her. She smiled at him.

"Morning," she said.

"Hey did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess, we have to go back to work today don't we?"

Leo nodded.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Its 6:00 am," he answered.

Piper groaned.

They both got up showered and got dressed. They then went down and had a quick breakfast. After they were done they kissed each other bye and headed off to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper arrived at her office and was immediately greeted by a very angry Dan.

"So Piper were have you been?" Dan angrily asked.

"I've been on a long vacation with my husband; I talked to Michael about it before we left to. He was fine with it."

"So you're not going to tell Michael about your marriage to the enemy?" Dan continued, "You see I decided that you can be the one to tell him that. If you don't then we're just going to have to kill him like we were assigned to do now aren't we?"

"No Dan, actually I'm not going to kill Leo and I'm not going to tell Michael anything. I'm going to figure out a way where I can spare Leo and do my job."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Dan asked.

"Simple, I'm going to figure out why I'm supposed to kill him and then I'll fix whatever problem it is that is making me kill him."

"That makes no sense!" Dan cried dumbfoundidly.

"That would be because your brain is too small to comprehend anything!" Piper exclaimed.

Dan's stupidity was beginning to irritate her.

"So where's our next stop?" Dan asked.

"Well we're going to break into the building that he works at and figure out why he's such a threat to us!" Piper explained.

"And what if we get caught?" Dan asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that we probably won't. Besides if we do I've got connections. Leo will cover for us. Well me at least, you might be on your own there, but I'll try to talk him into covering for you too. That is if we get caught of course!"

So with that they got into the car and drove off to Leo's headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Leo got to work that morning he met up with a very irritated Lillian.

"Leo Wyatt were have you been? You've been gone for like ever!" Lillian cried.

"Sorry Lils, but I was away on business." Leo explained.

"This business wouldn't happen to be you off with that Halliwell girl, would it?" Lillian asked suspiciously. "Cause you seemed to know her. You seemed to be friends or something. I don't like you guys hanging out. We're supposed to be killing her. And by the way what was with that last time we saw her and you went and started beating up her partner? I mean I have this funny feeling that I completely missed something."

As Lillian went rambling on and on Leo tuned her out and started working on paper that he owed for missing so much work while he was away in Hawaii. Lillian however thought that he was still listening the whole time and went on with her stupid questions. As she rambled on still Leo thought to himself that it was going to be a really, really long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Dan parked across the street from the building of Leo's headquarters place. They then got out of the car and walked across the street to the building. They both put sun glasses on to cover their eyes so that no one would recognize them as the enemy. They walked in and no one noticed, the place was to busy. So they went to a directory where they found the office of everyone that worked their. They were all agents.

They however were looking for a specific agent. The boss of them all, Mark. They found his name and saw that he was on the 23rd floor. That was were all the top agents were so of course Leo and Lillian's office was on the same floor.

Piper and Dan got on the elevator and went up to the 23rd floor. When the doors opened they got out of the elevator and started walking looking for Mark's office. This was were they had to be very careful. If anyone recognized them then they were dead. As they were walking to Mark's office they walked by one office were they recognized the voice. The voice belonged to Lillian. She was rambling on and on about lord knows what. They peeked into that room and saw Leo on the computer doing paperwork and trying is hardest to tune Lillian out of his head. They passed the room easily without being noticed; they then found Mark's office. It was empty so they went in.

"Ok Dan, you go through paperwork and see if there is anything that can help us," Piper instructed. "I'll break into the computer files and look up everything about Leo. There's got to be some reason that he's such a big threat to us."

So they went like that Dan looking through files on paper and Piper looking through files on computer. After a long time of looking they found nothing. They were about to give up when Piper saw something. It was a file of pictures. Most of them had a guy who Piper assumed was Mark and the blonde girl that she and Leo saw on the plane. Now she was getting really confused. If she was following them that day did that mean that Mark had sent her? Did Mark know that Leo and she were married? Was he trying to kill Leo too? She was about to tell her suspicions to Dan when she saw the doorknob turning. She and Dan quickly jumped under the desk to hide form it.

When Mark came in he saw his place in a huge mess. He yelled at the site attracting all of the employees who had offices close to him. When they came in and saw the way the office was they were all puzzled. Who had broken into their boss' office? Suddenly Leo looked down and saw Dan and his wife hiding under the desk. When he saw this he got scared, if Piper got caught she'd be dead. He couldn't let that happen.

"Hey you know whoever did this might still be here in this building!" Leo exclaimed, "We should all go look for them because they're definitely not in here anymore."

That seemed to work and soon everyone had emptied out of the office except for Leo. He bent down to the ground to his wife and Dan.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" he asked worriedly.

"I will as soon as we can get somewhere safer were we won't be caught," Piper answered.

Leo took them to his office. Lillian was out searching the building with the others so it was safe. Leo pulled out two chairs for him and Piper and completely ignored the fact that Dan was there.

"Now will you please tell me what's going on?" Leo pleaded.

Piper told him the whole story including what she found. She told Leo about her suspicions of Mark.

"I don't know Pipes," Leo started, "That sounds like a pretty big accusation to me. I mean you don't even have any really proof."

"Did I forget to mention the pictures?" Piper asked, "Is that not proof enough?"

"Frankly no, there could be some really big explanation for why Mark was with that girl," Leo defended him.

"Fine if you say so!" Piper cried angrily.

She was mad that Leo wasn't taking her seriously.

"So are we going to be able to get out of here soon because we have a lunch date, remember Piper?" Dan announced smugly.

Leo gave him an icy stare. Dan was getting on his nerves again. He was sitting there rubbing it in his face again that he got to be with Piper a lot. Leo just wanted to break his jaw again, but he didn't because he knew that Piper would be mad at him.

"So Danny-boy how's that jaw doing?" Leo answered him.

Dan returned the stare once Leo made this comment. He didn't want to remember how badly Leo beat him up and embarrassed him right in front of Piper.

Piper who sensed a fight coming on right away tried to prevent it.

"You know Dan you can probably get away with going now. They don't know anything about you. As for me, seeing as how I'm wanted dead I might not get so lucky. Go have lunch do your thing and I'll meet you back at headquarters."

"What about you?" Dan asked, "What are you going to do and how are you going to get back?"

"Don't worry about it ok," Piper reassured, "I'll just stick around here with Leo for a while and he'll take me back when it's safe."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" asked Dan.

Piper nearly laughed at this.

"Of course I can trust him!" Piper exclaimed, "He's my husband for god's sake. What's he going to do, throw me out of a window? I'll be safe with Leo, you just go."

Although Dan didn't like the idea he finally agreed.

"Bye Danny-boy," Leo said smugly while Dan was walking out.

He then put his arm around Piper. Dan saw this and ran back to punch Leo but Piper got in the middle and pushed Dan out the door. When he was finally gone she looked back at Leo.

"That was very unnecessary you know," she said clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" Leo apologized, "So do you want to go get some lunch because I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure," she accepted, "What about Lillian though? Won't she want to join or something?"

"Don't worry about her, she's probably held up by now if we leave now she won't see us. I'll just tell her that I had a business lunch when I see her."

They went to lunch at an Italian Café. It was pretty romantic. Too bad romance was the last thing on either of them's mind at the time.

"You know what you did was pretty dangerous, don't you?" Leo asked Piper.

"Yeah, but come on baby, I deal with things that are way more dangerous then this on a daily basis."

"Still you could've asked me to do it for you, I've got way more connections and it would've been safer. It was my file for god's sake I'm pretty sure that I can tell you what's on it." Leo said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Piper apologized, "Can't we just forget about everything for now and enjoy lunch?"

Leo agreed. So for the rest of lunch they talked about more enjoyable things.

After lunch much to Leo's resentment he dropped her back of at her building.

"You could've just come back with me you know, you've could've worked from there," Leo reminded her.

"I know," Piper answered, "but its ok, Dan would be furious and he might end up ratting us out. I'll see you at home tonight ok."

She gave him a quick kiss and opened the door to get out of the car. As she was getting out Leo pulled her back and pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she said back.

She got out of the car and walked into the building. When she turned back she saw the car speeding off. She sighed happily to her self. She felt like a teenage girl that had just gone on her first date with the man of her dreams. The kiss had been perfect and made her feel week at the knees.

She went back to her office and there was Dan.

"So did you have fun fraternizing with the ENEMY!" Dan yelled at her.

"Dan, he's my husband, not the enemy," Piper defended herself, "I have every right to talk to him and have lunch with him."

"Yeah whatever," Dan muttered under his breath.

They spent the rest of the day doing paperwork and got an extra assignment. The next day Mr. and Mrs. Baker were invited to a party. **(AN: incase you forgot Jonathon and Missy Baker were Piper and Dan's aliases, I mentioned that in an early chapter.)** The party was being thrown by a rich couple at their mansion. The man was an inventor and had discovered a top secret invention that could change the world as they knew it. Piper and Dan's job was to make sure that they took it away and gave it to the government. There would be other agents there to that they didn't know. As long as Piper and Dan got the invention they would be ok. **(AN: Just so I don't confuse anyone the invention has nothing to do with Piper and Leo and why they were sent to kill each other. It's just setting something up for the next chapter. I gave you a hint already of what might happen.) **

When Piper finished she said bye to Dan and went home for the day. When she got to the house she saw that Leo was already there. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," she teased him.

"Gees, now I wonder who that could be?" he started, "Could it be my very sexy wife whom I love very, very much?"

"Now how did you know that I was sexy?" she teased him.

"Instinct I suppose," he played along.

They laughed and joked like that for a while.

"So baby, I'm not going to be home for dinner tomorrow night," Leo carefully began, "I've got something that I have to do for work so I'll leave work early come home then go to where I need to be. I hope that you're not mad."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going to be home either," she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well I have now left you two clues of what's to come in the next chapter, I'm sure that you can all figure it out. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	16. A Blond at the Party

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. Does anyone know if you have to put this on every chapter? I mean isn't one or two enough? I mean seriously if I didn't own it the first time I said so why would I own this time? The people that make this guide line are so cruel to keep reminding me over and over! lol ok so now on with the story! **

**Chapter 16- A Blond at the Party**

Just like Leo told Piper he got home real early that day. He went into his closet and picked out one of his best tuxedos. **(AN: I'm not sure what the guys where to these kind of parties, so if tuxedos are too dressy, sorry and bear with me!) **After that he took a shower. He then got dressed, combed his hair, and put some cologne on. Soon he was ready. He checked his watch and saw that it was time to go pick up Lillian.

He got into his work car which he had brought home that day. He then went and picked up Lillian. He got out of the car and went to the door, he rang the doorbell and two second's later she came out as if she had been waiting for him for hours.

She was dressed and a red evening dress. The straps were really thin and they looked great on her shoulders. After Leo opened the door for her she got into the car. Leo then got onto his side and together they drove off to the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper got home right after Leo left. She went to the bathroom and showered quickly, she was running late. After her shower she looked through her closet for her black dress. She put it on and chose the perfect shoes to go with it. She then curled her hair with the curler. After that she applied just the right amount of makeup. She looked through her jewelry and found the perfect set. It contained diamond earrings, with a matching diamond necklace, and a matching diamond bracelet. Leo had gotten it for her on there first anniversary, along with a romantic trip to the Bahamas. Then she put on her favorite perfume, Pure Poison. Another present from Leo, she got that for there first Valentine's together as an engaged couple.

When she was ready she checked herself over to make sure that she looked good. Her dress went to mid-thigh, its thin straps wrapped around her neck. **(AN: It's hard to explain but imagine a dress that's like a square, I mean the part covering the breast is more like a rectangle not a circle you normally see. Hope you kind of get it now.) **Her shoes matched the dress perfectly. After making sure that she looked perfect she waited downstairs for Dan.

Dan was actually waiting downstairs for her. He was sitting on the couch drinking a beer he had apparently grabbed from the fridge and snaking on a large bag of Doritos.

"Dan, how did you get in here?" Piper asked astonished.

"I let myself in!" Dan answered like it was nothing.

"How did you get the key?" she asked still astonished.

"Key?" he asked, "Please! We break into people's houses on a daily basis do you really think that it was that hard?"

"Whatever! Let's just go!"

They got into the car and drove to the house. The house was big, even bigger then the one that Piper and Leo now lived in. Dan left the car with the valley parker **(AN: Not sure how to spell it but it's those guys that you pay to park you car)** and they walked to the door. The couple hosting the party answered.

"Missy, Jonathon!" Amber exclaimed, "How nice of you to come!"

They walked in and mingled with the guests. Just then Piper saw something that almost gave her a heart attack!

**So what do you think that it is?**

**I bet you already know what it is.**

**I'm just trying to drive you crazy! **

**So how long should I keep doing this? **

**Maybe I should just end it here. **

**YOU KNOW A CLIFF HANGER!**

**Lol ok I won't, on with the story.**

Leo and Missy sitting on a couch holding hands and looking all chummy. She couldn't believe it! She was about to go over there and give them a piece of her mind but then got a better idea! She went up to Dan and held his hand.

"Why don't we go sit on the couch and mingle," she suggested.

"Hell why not," he answered.

They then walked to the couch and sat down still holding hands. She pretended to have not seen Leo and Lillian yet while she was sitting down. When she was finally comfortable she looked up and pretended to be surprised to see them. Leo looked right back at her with real surprise.

That's when Dan noticed that Leo and Lillian were here. He then realized that he was here as Piper's husband. He smiled and decided to use this to his advantage. He grabbed Piper and pulled her closer to him. He then started pretending to whisper something in her ear just to make Leo mad. It worked pretty well considering how jealous Leo was starting to get again.

Piper didn't really notice this because she was to busy seething over the fact that Lillian was sitting so close to Leo. She then started thinking how well Leo and Lillian sounded together. By that point she was about ready to strangle her. Suddenly Amber came out and announced dinner.

As luck would have it Piper and Leo ended up sitting right by each other. With Lillian and Dan on their other sides. While no one was watching they snuck a conversation.

"So this is that something that you had to do?" Piper asked.

"Well you had the same something" Leo accused.

"I'm not accusing, I'm just asking," Piper answered.

"Oh, sorry," Leo apologized.

Just then Dan decided it was the perfect opportunity to put his arm around Piper.

"So baby, she we announce about the little one on its way?" he asked.

"Dan there is no little one on its way; you're just being an idiot!" Piper hissed.

Leo laughed about this. He liked to listen to his wife insult Dan. Dan then moved his arm from around her to her knee, which he started rubbing. Leo saw this and wanted so badly to break his jaw again but restrained himself.

As the dinner went by Dan's hand started going higher and higher up. It was soon right were the hem of her dress was. He was about to start going under the dress when Leo reached over and grabbed his hand and twisted it. Piper noticed this and gave him a look but he just ignored it.

Lillian then noticed that Leo was paying more attention to Piper then her so she started to try and get his attention. She started off by putting her hand behind the chair and giving his ass a pat. Piper saw this but said nothing. Leo felt this and smiled. That didn't make Piper to happy about the situation. She then grabbed his hand and started rubbing the top with her thumb. Leo finally understood that she was jealous so he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He didn't want her to start a scene in front of everyone. That just made Piper more jealous.

After dinner everyone went back to walking around like before. Desert would be served while people were walking around. Piper decided to do a little snooping while everyone was busy. She and Dan snuck out of the area where all the people were and went to the stairs. There they met up with Leo and Lillian. They apparently had the same idea.

"Well looks like great mind think alike." Leo said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well since Leo and I were here first you two should just consider yourself beaten and walk away," Lillian suggested.

"Ha you'd like that wouldn't you?" Piper hissed, "Too bad we're not going anywhere. We were assigned to get that invention as you two probably were and we're going to get it, so you may as well give up."

"Uh Leo did you hear the way she used that tone with me?" Lillian asked.

Leo just rolled his eyes.

"How about we all just work together to find it?" Leo suggested, "We'll worry about who takes it later."

"Fine Dan," agreed.

"Now seeing as how Piper and I are the only ones to get along we'll go look for it and you two look out for anyone that tries to come upstairs." Leo ordered.

"No way!" Dan refused, "I don't trust you with my wife!"

Leo went up to Dan and Piper leaving Lillian out on purpose so that she didn't here.

"Actually Dan she's my wife," Leo practically roared, except it was whispered.

"Not according to everyone here," Dan smirked while saying this.

Leo finally lost it and lunged at him but Piper got in between.

"Ok, ok we need to find the invention, there's no time for this," she started, "So Dan you and Lillian stay here and guard us and Leo and I will go look. Ok? And there will be no buts about it!" she added this after seeing Dan and Lillian getting ready to argue.

After the pep talk she and Leo raced upstairs.

"So someone Dan really needs a reality check, he seems to be under the impression that you two are actually married," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well it's better then Lillian who doesn't even know that we're married and seems to think that the two of you are actually a couple," Piper answered him.

"Maybe we should discuss this at home," Leo decided.

"You started it," Piper answered him.

"Piper, I don't want to argue about this," Leo pleaded.

"Well maybe you should argue over this with Lillian since you seem to like her so much," Piper told him.

"I knew you were jealous of her," Leo answered.

"Oh my god, I'm jealous of Lillian," Piper started, "Every time you see Dan I have to stop you from breaking his jaw or something."

"Ok so we're both jealous of the other's partner," Leo stated.

"Well you love to take care of Lillian as if she's really your wife, how am I supposed to feel?" Piper asked trying not to break down.

Leo sighed, "Pretty bad I guess. Look Piper I never meant for you to feel bad or be jealous or anything. I was just treating Lillian like I treat you because people are supposed to believe that we're married."

"Well people are supposed to believe that Dan and I are married too." Piper defended herself.

"Yeah well I'm willing to bet they'd still believe you were married if he didn't feel you up," Leo said.

"Ok yeah Dan did go a little overboard with that," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"Me too," he agreed.

"I love you," they said in union.

They smiled and kissed.

"Now let's find that invention," Leo suggested.

"Good idea," Piper agreed.

They searched together. They went though every room. That's when they got to a room that looked like a lab.

"Look this is his lab," Piper stated, "And there's that blond girl we keep seeing running off with the invention."

Two seconds later they both realized what Piper had just said and went running after the blonde girl. They chased her al through the second floor of the house before chasing her down the stairs where Dan and Lillian were waiting. As the blond girl flew down the stairs they just stood their dumbstruck.

"Guys get the blond!" Piper and Leo shouted.

That's when Lillian and Dan sprung into action and started running after her. When Leo and Piper got down the stairs they were still close behind. The four of them chased her through the kitchen and out the back door. Sometime through this all Piper and Lillian managed to get their heels off so that they could run better. They chased her all the way down the street before she got into a car and sped off. They then decided that it was over and went back into the house.

They were all panting from the chase, especially Piper and Leo. The girls put their shoes back on and went to freshen up. They all met in the kitchen again. Piper and Leo out of habit went off together holding hands as if they were here together. It took Dan and Lillian dragging them apart to keep them away from each other.

At the end of the night Piper and Leo ended up going in one car since they were going to the dame place and Dan ended up taking Lillian home. It wasn't until Dan had pulled up to Lillian house that they figured they'd been ditched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so just to make sure that I've not confused anyone, again the invention has nothing to do with the story, the blond however does. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	17. The Truth Is Revealed

**I am so sorry that I've not updated in such a long time, it's just been crazy! I'm like failing one of my classes and I'm trying so hard to catch up. Anyways here's the next chapter hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 17- The Truth Is Revealed**

"I wonder if Dan and Lillian have figured out that we ditched them yet," Piper stated as she and Leo walked through the front door of their house.

"Let's not worry about that," Leo answered.

"If you say so," she replied.

Just then Leo's cell phone started to ring. When he checked to see who it was he noticed that it was Lillian. He showed it to Piper.

"You had to talk," he complained. "Hey Lils what's up?"

"LEO WYATT!" a voice screamed on the other line, "HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S THE MILLIONTH TIME YOU'VE DITCHED ME FOR THAT HALLIWELL GIRL! AND WHEN ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER? THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" I'M…………..

"Lillian just calm down!" Leo cut her off. "Look I'm sorry that I left something just came up. I had to go. I can't really talk right now though so I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk then ok?"

"NO! WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't I've really got to go. Bye" Leo hung up. "Well that went well. What am I supposed to tell her tomorrow? Her questions make sense."

"Now you see what I was going through with Dan. It's not easy is it?" Piper said.

"Ok whatever we'll talk about that later but right now we need to talk about the blond. What are we going to do? We've seen her like a thousand times and we don't know what she's up too." Leo expressed his concerns.

"Well," Piper started, "You could always ask Mark since he seems to know her."

"Piper just don't start!" Leo asked of her.

"Well what am I supposed to think Leo? Didn't I tell you about the pictures? Don't you find it suspicious at all? I do! It's just too much of a coincidence. I really think that you need to think of the possibility that Mark might be the bad guy."

"Oh so my boss is the bad guy right? What about your boss Piper? Why can't he be the bad guy? Why is it only my boss? I mean seriously."

"Well for one thing my boss has never done anything to make us suspicious. Mark on the other hand. He's got pictures with him and the blond. How do you know that he didn't send her himself?"

"Why would he do that? That would be pretty stupid since he already sent me and Lillian to the same job." Leo defended.

"I don't know anymore. All I know is that I saw pictures of her with him and he seems like he could be the bad guy. You know what I'm going to do I'm going to ask Michael about him tomorrow. I'll just say that I need to know something about him for the case. He'll probably tell me." Piper decided.

"You do that and I'll as Mark about the blond. I'll just say that she's shown up a lot and I want to know more about her. Maybe he'll tell me. I really don't think that Mark has anything to do with this. He's my boss for god's sake." Leo answered.

"Ok you know what I don't really feel like fighting right now so I'm just going to apologize. Piper said.

"Your right we've been doing way too much of that lately and it really needs to stop." Leo agreed.

All of a sudden Piper grinned, "Want to go make up?"

Leo got the same grin on his face and carried her upstairs in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning they woke up late as they usually did when they had a "busy" night. They each got up, got dressed, and raced to their cars to get to work grabbing some coffee on their way out.

Piper walked into her office and Dan was their waiting for her.

"So I see you went home with the enemy again."

"He's not the enemy Dan; he's my husband how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Whatever you say but you might want to be careful someone might see you sneaking around with him and go tell Michael."

"You wouldn't!" Piper challenged.

"I never said I would but someone else might." Dan answered.

"Well I'm not worried about that, now if you'll excuse me I have to go see Michael." Piper said.

Piper walked off to Michael's office. She knocked on his door and patiently waited for him to answer. Michael opened the door surprised to see her.

"Hey Mike, I've been meaning to talk to you. I've got some question about the case. See there's this blond that keeps showing up everywhere I go. I got pretty suspicious but when I went and snuck into Wyatt's boss' office I found pictures of him and her together. His boss' name is Mark; do you know anything about them?"

"Of course Mark Beefalo and Katherine Totes, those two have been partners forever. I always that they'd end up getting married one day. Anyways she's been showing up to your sites?" Michael asked. "That's pretty weird. Has Wyatt been at those sites too?"

"Yeah, we'll both be their and then we're both going for the same thing then all of a sudden the blond or Katherine shows up. It's really weird that's why I was asking you." Piper explained. "I knew that her and Mark knew each other so I wonder why he sends Le- I mean Wyatt to the same place. What's even weirder is he doesn't even know Katherine."

"That's probably because Wyatt doesn't know," Michael answered.

"Know what?" Piper asked eagerly.

"I guess I'll have to tell you the whole reason that you were assigned to Wyatt now. Ok so here's the story, "Michael began, "So the first thing that every agent gets told is a good agent does whatever their boss' tell them no questions asked right. Wyatt's really good at that. Whatever Mark tells him to do Wyatt does. Mark and Katherine have been holding a girl hostage for a long time. Every team knows about this. Every team is trying to rescue her. Because they want to rescue her they all attack his guys like crazy so that they could get passed everyone and get her. Now Wyatt is very good at what he does and when Mark asks him to get rid of someone he does it. So anyone that attacks them gets killed by Wyatt. Now you're job is to get rid of Wyatt. That way when we go in for the girl we'll have a better at getting her since Wyatt will be gone and he's the best that they've got."

"Wow," was all that Piper could manage, "Well I heard him and his partner talking and they're supposed to be taking out me. Do you have any idea why?"

"Probably because Mark knows how badly I want to get the girl and he also knows that you're the best that I've got so I'd send you so he wants to get rid of you before you get the chance to even try."

Again all piper could muster was a measly wow. Piper got a lot of information. She was right Mark was the bad guy. Now all she had to do was convince Leo which wasn't going to be so easy since he didn't want to believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Leo was at work dealing with Lillian and her ranting.

"You hung up the phone on me this morning, what was up with that?" she asked furiously.

"I'm sorry but I told you that I had to go and that I couldn't talk," he replied.

"Hmp!" she answered.

With that she marched off.  
"Oh well," Leo thought, "At least she's not bugging me anymore. Now to talk to Mark."

He went to Mark's office and he immediately told him to come in.

"Mark, there's something that I need to talk to you about," Leo started. "See there is this blond that keeps showing up at all of our missions. It seems like she knows were we are and does it on purpose. Do you know anything about it?"

"Why would I know anything?" Mark asked nervously.

"I was just wondering," Leo answered. "Anyways is there any reason why Halliwell is such a threat to us. I mean she seems pretty harmless. How would she be a threat and why would she come after us?"

"You see her boss Michael doesn't like me and has been trying to kill me for years. See Piper is like the best that they've got. I can't take the chance that he'll send her to kill me."

After hearing all this information Leo decided to go contemplate it in his office. When he got their, he saw that Lillian was their so he decided just to leave work early. Maybe he would go visit Piper. After getting into his car and driving he stopped at the light and starting arguing with himself on whether he should go left or right. Left would be home and right would be to his wife. He decided on right and turned. When he got to the building he parked his car and got out. He found her office number and which floor it was on and everything and went right on up. When he got to her office he lightly knocked on the door and let himself in. he saw her sitting on desk doing something on the computer.

"Hey baby what you are doing?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked surprised.

"I'm here to see you. Lillian started getting on my nerves so I left."

"Oh I see," Piper laughed.

Just then Dan walked in.

"What's he doing here?" he asked angrily.

"I'm here to see my wife, do you have a problem with that?" Leo asked rudely.

"Dan just stay on your side and Leo will stay on mine ok," Piper ordered.

While Leo was with her Piper decided to tell him about her conversation with Michael.

"I can't believe that," Leo exclaimed. "I never knew or else I wouldn't have done it."

"I know you wouldn't have baby. But wait, you believe me?" Piper asked in astonishment.

"Of course I do, you wouldn't be able to make all that up!" Leo answered. "So what was the girl's name anyways?"

"Paige Matthews."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so that was kind of a cliff hanger. Hope that you like this chapter. Again sorry for how long it's been. Please review anyways telling me that you're still reading and that I've not lost all of my readers with this long break between chapters. I hope not! Please review!**


	18. Working All Together

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 18- Working All Together **

**This chapter takes place right after the first one so the conversation's still going on. In case anyone need a refresher:**

**Last time**

While Leo was with her Piper decided to tell him about her conversation with Michael.

"I can't believe that," Leo exclaimed. "I never knew or else I wouldn't have done it."

"I know you wouldn't have baby. But wait, you believe me?" Piper asked in astonishment.

"Of course I do, you wouldn't be able to make all that up!" Leo answered. "So what was the girl's name anyways?"

"Paige Matthews."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did he say anything else like why Paige is so important?" Leo asked.

"Nope I forgot to ask him but it doesn't matter anymore," Piper began, "Look we know that Mark is the bad guy so you can quit and this whole thing will be over! You can come to my company! I'm sure Michael would love to give you a job. The whole time that he was telling me the story he kept raving about what a great agent you are. He'd love to have you with us!"

"I can't just pick up and leave Piper. That would be irrational."

"So what are you going to do stay on the bad guy's side?" Piper laughed while saying this, "That's even more irrational! Mark is keeping an innocent girl captured somewhere. I've got to help her. If we work together to get her then Michael would trust you and hire you!"

"Well if you want me to help you I'd be more useful here. I'm on the bad guy's side like you said and I could use that to our advantage. I could be a spy for your side I guess. Mark gives me all of the information and tells me what he does. He thinks that I'm on his side. He trusts me and tells me everything. I can convince him to somehow let me in on the plans that way you'll know his every move. You can be there every time he is. You know what they say it always good to have someone on the inside. Well Piper I could be that someone!"

"Leo it sounds too dangerous. If you get caught he might kill you. Why don't we just tell Michael? I mean you're here now. Come meet him. Talk to him." Piper pleaded.

"Piper I can't. We can't tell him about us. You said yourself he doesn't trust me. Then he might not be able to trust you. You could get fired and I don't want that. I think that my plan's the safest. I'll just have to convince Mark to confide in me more. That shouldn't be too hard since Katherine's failing right now. He'll be begging me to come and help him. You said yourself they think that I'm the best that they've got."

The whole time that they were talking Dan was on the other side of the room listening to what they were saying. He was trying to come up with a way to use this situation to his advantage so that he could win Piper over. He didn't know how yet. Maybe he could alert Michael that he was here. No then Piper would be mad at him. Maybe he could somehow alert Mark that Leo was turning against him. Then he would kill Leo which would leave Piper free for Dan's taking. The plan was risky and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it.

Finally Leo noticed Dan sitting here thinking which he knew wasn't a good sign.

He lent over to Piper and whispered, "Are you sure it's ok to talk in front of Dan?"

"Of course it is he won't say anything, will you Dan?" Piper said with a threatening look that told him he'd be in trouble if he said anything.

"Well I was thinking how upset Mark would be to know that his best agent had gone traitor," Dan spilled out his plan stupidly without thinking."

"You wouldn't dare!" Piper threatened again.

"I told you we couldn't trust him," Leo gloated.

Dan looked at Piper mentally kicking himself for making her disappointed in him.

"I won't I promise" Dan said.

Piper knew that he would keep his promise. Otherwise she'd be mad at him and he couldn't bare that.

"Well now the only question is do we get Lils involved?" Leo stated.

"Absolutely not!" Piper exclaimed, "That stupid airhead would probably do something stupid that would get us all caught.

"Piper you really need to put your jealousy aside for right now. I can lie to Mark easily because I don't see him everyday but Lillian I do see everyday. I can't lie to her about what I'm doing. We work together on everything. If I start working for the other side it'll be obvious and she's bound to notice something going on. She needs to be willing to work with me." Leo told her.

Dan knew that Piper was jealous of Lillian and thought that if she worked with all of them then he might be able to convince Piper that Lillian and lee were having and affair. That way Piper would for sure turn to Dan. At first it would simply be to make Leo jealous he knew. Later however she would truly come to love him and then they could be together forever! This time Dan actually did something semi-smart. He didn't blurt out his plan!

"Tell her to come one over to our house tonight then. I guess we'll all have dinner," Piper said unenthusiastically.

"Wow," Leo thought, "Me and Dan as well as Piper and Lillian all under the same roof, under one house, sitting on one dinner table, just the four of them. This was going to be an interesting night!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Leo were upstairs getting dressed in something a little more comfortable for the evening. Lillian and Dan would be there anytime now. Dinner was in the oven. Piper was wondering what was going to happen as she pulled her jeans over her hips. She then changed to one of her more comfortable bras. Before she slipped her shirt on she felt Leo's strong arms wrap around her bare stomach.

"You worry too much," he told her, "It'll be fine! They're both on our turf. It's our house isn't it? If it gets to bad we can always ask them to leave."

"I know you're right," she admitted, "It's just that we all hate each other here, well with the exception of me and you. Otherwise we don't get along. This case is so important how are we supposed to save Paige is we can't sit in the room together for five minutes without arguing?"

"We'll figure something out," Leo reassured her, "Anyway, I told Lillian the whole story. get ready for hell because she wasn't to please to here that we were married or that we were going to be helping your side either. But she did agree to help."

"Great!" Piper exclaimed sarcastically.

Just then the doorbell rang which caused Piper to groan.

"Come on," Leo pulled her down the stairs.

When they went into the living room they saw Dan and Lillian sitting across from each other just staring. When they saw Leo and Piper enter the room the both stood up.

"Oh Leo this place looks so much better when the two of us are hosting one of our amazing parties here," Lillian complained.

Piper just glared at her. Dan then walked up to Piper and pulled her next to him on the couch. Leo got mad and sat next to Lillian instead of Piper. When Piper noticed this she got mad too. This was going to be a long night!

"So how exactly are we going to be doing this?" Lillian asked, "I mean what's the plan me and Leo are just going to spy on Mark to try and figure out were he's hiding the girl?"

"We're not that sure of how we're going to be doing this yet," Leo explained, "All we know is that we've got to save that girl. If we do we might be able to expose Mark for what he really is. Personally I think that the first step would be in locating were Katherine is. Maybe if we find her and follow her around too then we'd find Paige easier."

"I think that that's a great idea," Piper agreed, "Since Mark is always so busy with his agents Katherine's probably the one that looks after Paige and checks up on her."

That's when it her. What Piper thought of next scared her so badly.

"Mark knows," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" they all asked her.

"Mark knows about us being married!" Piper exclaimed.

"How?" Leo asked.

"Katherine and Mark are partners Leo," Piper started, "Katherine saw us in Hawaii and we told her we were married, she followed us around there, and then of course there is the fact that she always shows up wherever we are and we just happen to be acting married when she's there. Mark's got to know, there's not way she didn't tell him."

"So why didn't Mark talk to you about it?" Lillian asked Leo.

"I don't know," Leo said now worried.

"Well looks like the jigs up," Dan started, "What are we going to do now? There no way that Mark's going to trust you now. He knows that you're married to Piper which means he probably will know that you two are working together if you starting questioning him about Paige."

"We'll just have to find away around that!" Piper decided.

Just then Chives came in to announce dinner. They all moved into the dinning room. This time Piper and Leo made sure to sit next to each other. They didn't want to take a chance that they'd end up in a fight. They didn't have the time. Both Lillian and Dan were disappointed because they each want to sit next to the one they liked. During dinner they discussed their plan some more. They still weren't sure how they would deal with Mark. They decided the safest thing to do would be to track down then blond and follow her around. They hoped that they would lead her to Paige.

All during dinner Dan kept giving Piper these suggestive looks. Leo didn't like it at all. Piper kept trying to ignore it while telling Leo to do the same. When Piper went upstairs to get something they needed Dan made an excuse about having to go to the bathroom. Instead though he followed Piper upstairs to her room. He came up to her without her noticing. As soon as she turned around there he was. He had her trapped against the wall which greatly worried her.

"What do you want Dan?" Piper asked.

"I think that you know what I want," he suggestively said.

Just then Leo walked up having had a feeling that Dan didn't really want to go to the bathroom which he was right.

"Get your god damn hands off my wife NOW!" Leo screamed pissed.

Dan remembering the pain in his jaw from when Leo shattered it three times quickly backed off. Piper ran to Leo attempting to calm him down.

"Come on it wasn't that big a deal and it's over now," she was soothing, "Just calm down ok. Don't worry about Dan you know I love you baby."

This seemed to work. With that they all went back downstairs to a very pissed off Lillian who was mad for being left alone for twenty minutes.

"Just incase you wanted to know I found out were Katherine is." Lillian exclaimed.

"Where?" everyone questioned.

"Well she was here earlier spying on our little get together," she started.

"WHAT?" they all screeched scared.

"Don't worry she's gone now so let me finish!" she stubbornly complained, "Anyways while she was here none of you noticed her and I didn't want her to know that I knew that she was here so I didn't say anything. While she was sitting there listening to us I unknowingly planted a little tracking device on her. I think it might be useful to go to were she is now because I have a feeling we might find Paige there."

"WOW!" Piper stated surprised, "When did she get smart?"

"Piper," Leo warned.

After Lillian's little announcement they all decided to jump into the car and drive to wear she was. It lead them to a warehouse. The place looked old and abandoned. They parked the car far away and walked to the warehouse. Just as they were about to get closer Katherine walked out so they jumped behind a bush. She was talking on the phone. They listened in.

"I'm moved her she's now at the warehouse," they heard Katherine saying, "They were getting to suspicious and they know that you know. There plan is to track me down now so you have to be the one to take care of the bitch now. I'm coming over see you in ten."

With that she hung up and drove off in her car.

The foursome got up from their hiding place in the bushes. They carefully walked into the warehouse. It was dark so they turned on a flashlight. As soon as the light came on they saw a whimpering woman who was tied up.

"Paige?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what do you think? They've found Paige, now what going to happen? lol I'm not even sure yet. I'll have to figure it out. You've got to admit that update didn't take as long as my last one! lol hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I was happy to see that I got quite a few reviews in the last chapter. Is it because I added Paige? Whatever it was I liked it. Hopefully it happens again. I want tons of reviews so please review!**


	19. Paige

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 19- Paige **

**In case anyone needs a refresher:**

**Last time**

"I'm moved her she's now at the warehouse," they heard Katherine saying, "They were getting to suspicious and they know that you know. There plan is to track me down now so you have to be the one to take care of the bitch now. I'm coming over see you in ten."

With that she hung up and drove off in her car.

The foursome got up from their hiding place in the bushes. They carefully walked into the warehouse. It was dark so they turned on a flashlight. As soon as the light came on they saw a whimpering woman who was tied up.

"Paige?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Leo were pacing back and forth. They were in the hall way outside of the guest room. They made sure to be quite so they wouldn't disturb Paige who was in the guest room sleeping. Dan and Lillian were standing against the wall.

"She looked so helpless," Lillian said breaking the silence.

"That's because she was," Leo told her, "And it's all because of us. We were helping them keep her their."

"You've got that right," Dan blamed them.

"Dan shut up!" Piper warned, "Baby don't say that, it wasn't your fault! You didn't know. If you did you wouldn't have helped. Besides you just helped her get out. You helped save her."

"Yeah but not until she was half dead," Leo reminded.

"Sweetie she's right you know," Lillian butted in; "It's not your fault. It's Marks. We're supposed to be able to trust our boss.

Lillian went up to give him a hug but Piper got in front of her.

"Excuse me I think that it's my job to comfort my husband thank you very much,' Piper shot her an icy stare.

Then Piper engulfed Leo in a huge hug.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too!" he agreed.

Both Dan and Lillian threw jealous looks at Piper and Leo.

"You know it's getting kinda late I think that we should all it the sac," Leo suggested.

"Ok," Dan said starting to take charge, "How bout Piper and I take one room and Leo and Lillian take another."

"Good idea!" Lillian agreed.

"NO WAY!" Piper and Leo shouted in union.

"How about you and Lillian share a room Dan," Piper started, "Then me and Leo can just sleep in our room like we normally do when we don't have a slut and an idiot sleeping at our house.

Leo cracked a huge grin when Piper called Dan an idiot and had to admit that it was pretty funny when she called Lillian a slut. He knew that his wife still had some issues with Lillian. Some inferior complex issues. He'd just have to reassure her that she was the only one for him, that's all. After all that was true, he couldn't imagine his life with anyone except Piper.

Piper had Chives show their guests to their rooms. Then she and Leo headed of to bed.

"You know that I love you right?" Leo asked.

"I know," Piper answered, "Why are you asking?"

"It's just sometimes when Lillian's around you act like I'm just going to run off with her or something," Leo replied.

"That's because sometimes I think you are," Piper mumbled softly.

"I would never do that, ever!" Leo exclaimed, "I love you more then anything in this world. No one not even Lillian can change that. Especially not her."

He spent the rest of the night proving it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan and Lillian woke up first the next morning. They each woke up and got out of bed meeting up in the hallway. They decided to go wake up Piper and Leo. They walked to their room and just barged right in without knocking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed four voices in union.

Lillian and Dan immediately ran out of the room.

"Of all the times to be doing that now is not one of them!" Dan complained to Lillian.

"Why are you looking at me, I can't believe my Leo was with another girl like that!" Lillian complained back.

"Get over it he's not your Leo just like she not my Piper," Dan yelled, "As much as we wish it was true they're obviously so happy together. Ever since Leo found out about her job she doesn't give me the time of the day. It's all about Leo now. Just because he's her husband doesn't mean that he has to be the center of her life!"

Piper and Leo having gotten dressed came out and heard the whole conversation.

"Yes it does Dan," Piper started, "We're married, he is the center of my world. He means everything to me, which is why I married him. You can't expect me to pay more attention to you. He comes first now. I'm sorry but our marriages means more to me then anything and if I'm going to lose you as a friend because of that then I'm ok with it I guess."

"But Piper I want to be more then friends!" Dan exclaimed.

"Well Dan I don't, you need to either take friendship or nothing," Piper explained.

Leo stood there the whole time listening to his wife talk about him and he couldn't help but smile. It made him feel really happy listening to her talk about him like that. Lillian on the other hand didn't like it. She was so mad that her Leo had been taken away form her like that.

"Well you know what as much as I'd love to sit here and listen to you go on about how much you love your husband whom nobody cares about not even him because he loves me by the way, I think that we need to concentrate on Paige right now," Lillian said.

Piper was getting ready to go over there and smack her across the face but was stopped by Leo wrapping his arms around. He was pretending like he just felt like it but Piper knew it was to keep her from jumping on top of Lillian which she was very tempted to do right now. She decided to let it go for now and take comfort in Leo's arms.

Just then Paige came out of her room.

"Who are you people and what am I doing here?" she asked.

"It's ok Paige we're here to help you," Piper comforted.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" she asked suspiciously.

"You don't and I know this is going to be hard but you're going to have to help us," Leo explained, "What is the worst that can happen? After what's happened to you over the last years it can't get worst right. Now we're offering to help you. If we're good then you'll be free. If we're bad well then you'll still be in the same situation, nothing to lose right?"

"I guess that makes sense," she agreed.

"Good!"

"Now how about some food, are you hungry?" Piper asked.

"Yes please," she answered.

They took her downstairs to the kitchen and fed her. She ate one of the finest meals she'd had in a long time. First there was potato soup. Paige who had not been treated right in a long time believed that it was all she was getting. What a surprise to her when they salad came out next. It was a garden salad and she had many dressing to choose from. She settled for Italian. She was enjoying her food for it had been a long time since she had eaten like that. Next came out some appetizers. There were some onion rings, mini baked potatoes, and of course the caso and chips. Next came the main course meatloaf, mash potatoes, and corn. Finally came the deserts. There was apple pie, pecan pie, three different kinds of cakes, and of course many fruits. Paige had a little of everything.

When she was done Paige was so full she could hardly move. It had been a long time since she had eaten a good meal like that. She was hungry. But finally she was ready to sit down and talk with her rescuers. Piper was very happy to see that she had eaten so much. She was so thin and needed it.

"So why did you come save me?" asked Paige.

"Because we think that it's awful that they've confined you," Piper explained, "We're the good guys Paige. We like to help people. We had no idea that you were being kept captive otherwise we would've come a long time ago."

"I don't know why but I trust you guys," Page said, "You don't know how much I appreciate you coming and saving me. Also feeding me. I'm sorry if I appeared like a pig but I was so hungry and I've not eaten good food like that in a long time."

"Oh don't even worry about that!" Leo answered, "We understand and we definitely don't see you as a pig! I mean we know Dan for god sakes." **(AN I had to! lol) **

Piper snorted at that. She was remembering the time when she was sitting with Dan not to long ago after her and Leo had gotten into that fight and they were at the restaurant. He sure as hell was acting like a pig then!

Although it was early Paige was exhausted and decided to go back to sleep. That left the rest to talk about what they were going to do.

"Well I think that we should introduce her to Michael, he'll take care of her," Piper suggested.

"Oh yeah and send me and Leo strait to hell while he's at it," Lillian countered.

"Well actually Leo's my husband I could convince Mike not to touch him but you well you're on your own there," Piper said back.

"Ok that's enough!" Leo decided, "Lils I think that maybe Piper has a point. Talking to Michael about it is probably a good idea. I mean he would know what to do with her, about her family, and all that stuff."

"Here we go again with all of this Lils stuff!" Piper thought to her self.

"But Leo what if he tries to kill us or something?" Lillian asked innocently.

"You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you Lils, I care about you too much," Leo told her.

He regret it immediately when he remembered that Piper was in the room. He didn't really mean it. He just always had to make up a story like that to get Lillian to cooperate.

Piper was crushed when she heard this. Her chin began to tremble and she was about to cry. She quietly slipped out hoping no one would notice. Dan however did.

"Hey," Dan said quietly, "Are you ok?"

"I really think that he loves her and that scares me Dan!" Piper said.

Tears were beginning to stream down her face. Dan pulled her into an embrace which she eagerly accepted. What she had just witnessed between Leo and Lillian hurt her beyond words. Leo kept trying to convince her that there was nothing going on but what she just saw did not look like nothing.

Leo came out of the room after catching his slip up only to find Piper and Dan in the embrace. Surprisingly he wasn't angry with her or Dan. He was angrier with himself. How could he have said something so stupid right in front of Piper? His beloved wife. He loved her more then words could say and yet he went and hurt her by saying something so stupid.

He went up to Dan and tapped him on the shoulder as if to ask if he could talk to her. Dan was at first reluctant to agree but Piper gave him a nod. Normally Dan would've taken advantage of the situation and refuse to leave Piper but he thought pretending like he truly wanted them back together would win Piper over better. He already knew that Lillian was doing her part pretty well. Leo had already slipped up and said something stupid and Piper was hurt and crawling into his arms. It seemed like the plan was going perfectly.

Meanwhile Piper had her back turned to Leo and she refused to talk or look at him.

"Piper please," Leo begged, "I know what that sounded like but it didn't mean anything. I always say stuff like that to her; it's the only way that I could get her to do what I need her to do. If I hadn't said that to her she probably wouldn't have agreed to anything. You know how stubborn she is."

Piper made sure to dry her face so Leo couldn't see that she had been crying and turned around.

"I don't really care anymore," Piper decided, "I'm getting pretty sick of all of this bullshit! You want to get with Lillian; you know what that's fine with me! Go ahead please. I'm sick of listening to you lie to me and tell me that I'm the only one and all this other crap and then watching you sit there and pretty much feed Lillian the same shit! You can't have us both so obviously you chose her. I'm sick of this! I'm sick of crying over you all the time. IT'S OVER!"

Dan and Lillian having heard this got so excited that they ended up high fiving each other.

"Come on Piper you don't mean that!" Leo said with a shaky voice.

Now he really was scared. Piper sounded so serious. He was scared that he would really loose her this time.

"I love you, you know I do!" Leo tried to convince her, "You can't actually want to break up over Lillian. If you want me to go in there and tell her that everything that I just told her isn't true then I will. I'll do anything for you! Please don't do this! I need you. I love you!"

He was nearly in tears right now and so was Piper. Neither wanted it to end. Piper was so fed up with Lillian though. She'd messed up everything. Ever since Piper had met her Leo and she had been having problems with their relationship!

"I don't know what to say Leo," Piper began, "Except for ever since I met Lillian you and I have been having trouble. I mean she seems to be getting in the way of us. I don't know how we can work things out with her here. She wants you; she's made that very clear to everyone."

Leo cut her off, "But I don't want her Piper, I want you! I love you. How many times do I have to say it before you believe it? I'd do anything to make us work. I mean I kind of get the feeling that you're saying that the only way that we can work is if Lillian's out of the picture. If that's what you're saying then I don't know what I can do about that because she's my partner."

"Well obviously you can't do anything. All I know is that it's putting us on a very shaky boat right now that's about this close to breaking."

It was getting late so Lillian and Dan came in suggesting that they all go to sleep. Piper took the room and Leo took one of the guest rooms. Lillian and Dan took their rooms from the previous nights. Both of them were in a good mood knowing that Piper and Leo were close to an end.

That night Piper was up the whole night tossing and turning. She couldn't go to sleep. She spent most of the night crying. Finally she got out of bed and went to the room Leo was in. she walked in and noticed that he was awake as well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Piper just shrugged her shoulders, the tears still streaming down her face. Leo could stand to see his baby cry anymore so he scooted over and made room for her in the bed. She eagerly got in next to him and cuddled up. They both knew that they were good now. The boat was still pretty shaky. They also knew though that they weren't going to let it break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again Dan and Lillian woke up again the following morning.

This time each went to were their partners were sleeping to wake them. Dan went into Piper's room and found it empty. Lillian went into Leo's room and found him and Piper wrapped in each other's arms fast asleep.

"I can't believe this!" she mumbled to herself, "Yesterday they hated each other. They were fighting and everything. And now they're all lovey dovey and wrapped in each other's arms? Neither she nor Dan liked it.

While they were all sitting down to breakfast no one talked. Piper and Leo sat next to each other silent and Dan and Lillian across from them silent as well. This is how Paige found them.

"Morning," she greeted.

Four mornings were shot back at her. She decided to just sit down quietly.

"Well Paige we have decided that we're going to introduce you to our boss Michael," Piper stated, "Don't worry though he's a good guy. He's going to help you find your family and do whatever else you need."

Paige nodded. She was going to go back home. Back to her husband and kids. She just hoped that they still missed her and loved her and wanted her back. Maybe her husband had found someone new in his life and didn't need her anymore. Then what? She decided to worry about that later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Dan were standing outside Michael's door. They were both nervous as to how he would react with their news. Especially Piper. She really hoped that he would just accept Leo. They knocked on the door and walked in. they asked Michael to come to their office and he agreed and followed. As they got nearer to their office Piper's heart started beating faster and faster. They got to the office door. Piper started to open it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well what do you think? Should I continue? Lol that's usually something that you ask after the first chapter. Ok well I need you all to vote on two things. Ok so first of all should Paige be Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's half sister? It's either that or she'll just become their best friend. Now I already know who Paige's husband is going to be. No one can change my mid about that one, sorry guys but he's the only one that I ever really liked out of all of her boyfriends. You'll find that out later. Now here's the question should he have moved on and have a new wife or should he just be ready to take her back with welcoming arms? You guys vote on both of those. Please! Oh and while you're voting you can also review!**


	20. Michael's Reaction

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 20- Michael's Reaction **

**In case anyone needs a refresher:**

**Last time**

Piper and Dan were standing outside Michael's door. They were both nervous as to how he would react with their news. Especially Piper. She really hoped that he would just accept Leo. They knocked on the door and walked in. They asked Michael to come to their office and he agreed and followed. As they got nearer to their office Piper's heart started beating faster and faster. They got to the office door. Piper started to open it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael walked into the office. The first person he saw was Leo who was sitting in Piper's chair.

"Isn't this Leo Wyatt the man you're supposed to be killing?" Michael questioned.

"Mike," Piper began nervously, "This is Leo Wyatt, my husband."

"WHAT?!" he yelled, "YOUR HUSBAND? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE MARRIED TO THE ENEMY?"

Dan smiled at this part.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN. I ASSIGNED HIM TO YOU A LONG TIME AGO. DID YOU KNOW THEN? NO WONDER YOU HAVEN'T KILLED HIM YET!"

Piper just sat here listening to him yell at her. She had tears streaming down her face. She was going to get fired she just knew it. Leo seeing her crying ran to her pulling her into a huge hug while Michael was still yelling. Dan saw this and got mad and decided to try and beat Leo.

"Now just a sec her Mike," Dan began, "I know that what Piper did was kind of traitorous but in her defense she was married before she even started working here and she had no idea that her husband was even part of the CIA, he didn't know that she was either. They just found out when they were assigned to kill each other. Now Leo is here right now so you can kill him and get it over with and then you can leave poor Piper alone."

"NO!" Piper begged, "Look Mike I know that you think that he's bad but he didn't know that Mark was the bad guy. You said yourself a good agent does what his boss tells him to no questions. Well that was what Leo was doing. After we found out the whole thing he helped us save Paige from Mark. Granted Mark doesn't know. Although he might if the blonde told him. But that's beside the point. He's good I promise and you can't kill him because I love him!"

"Well Piper it sounds like you've had quite an adventure," Mark said, "Now why don't you introduce me to the rest of the people in this room and tell me the whole story."

"Well this is Paige, she's the girl that we saved," Piper introduced, "And this is Lillian she's one of the bad guys so you might want to take her away."

"Leo!" Lillian whined.

"Piper," Leo warned.

"Fine!" exclaimed Piper, "She's not the bad guy she's Leo's hideous partner that stands no chance with him that may have kinda, sorta, but not really, in fact hardly help us with Paige's rescue."

At this Paige let out a giggle. She found it pretty funny the way Piper was so jealous of Lillian. Although she didn't blame her. The girl was clearly in love with Leo. She was always all over him. Lillian was such a slut. She was pretty stupid too. Paige liked Piper so much better.

"Anyways," Mike ordered, "Get on with the story!"

So Piper with the help of Leo told Michael the whole story. Everything from beginning to end.

"Wow that was quite a story," Michael responded to all this, "You've been through a lot."

"Yes we have," Piper answered him.

"Well Leo and Lillian from what I've heard you've done pretty good and we'd love to have you on our side if you want," Michael said.

With that Piper squealed with joy and engulfed Leo into a huge hug. She was thrilled that Michael was inviting Leo to their team.

Both Leo and Lillian accepted right away.

"Oh sweetie now we can be on the good side," Lillian cried out, "We're going to be so happy together. Nothing will get between us ever again."

"Oh really?" Piper asked, "Think again! Incase you forgot this is my team. You're new here which means that you're on my turf. I'm going to be around all the time. I'll be able to see anything that you try. I'll also be there to put a stop to it. Don't think for a second that you're off the hook, because you're not!"

Leo who sensed a fight arousing acted quickly by wrapping his arms around his wife and suggesting that they all go to lunch to discuss everything such as their contracts and those necessities. Paige agreed to join them.

They went to Quake much to Piper's dismay. She was worried that everyone there would recognize them from their last visit which didn't exactly end pleasantly. With Leo breaking Dan's jaw at least three times and the whole shoot out. They settled down and all ordered their food. Piper made sure that she and Leo sat next to each other and away from Dan and Lillian so that there would be no trouble this time.

Piper was a little worried. Leo and her still hadn't talked about the event of the night before. She wasn't sure how they were. She pretty much told him that they were on the verge of divorce and there was nothing that either one of them could do about it. She wouldn't have blamed him if he stopped talking to her. She was full with so much doubt. Just then Leo grabbed her hand and gave her one of his loving smiles and all of her doubts flew away. She knew that they were still shaky and they still had a way to go. She also knew that they would make it.

Throughout the whole lunch there wasn't one fight. Michael noticed this and was very happy. The whole time in the office and in the car ride Piper and Lillian were fighting over Leo while Leo and Dan were fighting over Piper. How couldn't they see that they each loved each other? For god's sake they spent the whole time fighting over each other with other people. Love made them do the stupidest thing. He was glad that he had Leo on his team now. If he put him and Piper together as partners they'd be unbeatable. Although love fogs out your better judgment. If he did put them together they might be so determined to keep each other safe that the job might not get done. That wouldn't work. He decided that for now the partner would stay the same no matter what.

After lunch they went back to the office and started questioning Paige. They found out that she lived in San Francisco. They got the phone number and the address. They then called the house to see if her husband still lived there. He did. They decided to go without telling him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige, Piper, Leo, Dan, and Lillian stood in front of Paige's house. Paige was very nervous. They rang the doorbell and waited. Just then a man opened the door.

"P-Paige?" he asked about to faint.

"Yes it's me!" she told her husband.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead!"

With that he and Paige ran into each other's arms. They hugged so tightly that Paige thought her circulation was being cut off but she didn't care. She missed him so much.

"Oh Glen I missed you so much!" Paige cried, "You and the kids was all that I could think about these past three years.

Glen invited everyone inside and avoided the kiss that Paige had tried to give him. Paige noticed this and was very worried. When they got inside a blonde girl came out.

Hey Baby who are they?" she asked, "Umm Jess this is Paige, Paige this is Jessica my fiancée."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so I know that you all voted for him to welcome her back with open arms but I hated Jessica in the show and now's my chance to get my revenge on her. Don't worry we all know who Glen's going to choose in the end. Now I'm sorry that this is so short but I couldn't think of anything more to write that would go with this chapter. Also I know that most of you were going to for Kyle but I hate him with a passion!! As you all know I'm obsessed with Leo and I've hated Kyle ever since he turned Paige against her sisters and tried to kill Leo. From then on he was officially on my bad list! So sorry for all of you Kyle fans but if he does turn up in my story he'll either be killed off or treated like Dan. On the brighter side its winter vacation so if I get enough reviews I'll update pretty soon! So you know the drill read and review please!**


	21. Getting Paige and Glen Back Together

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 21- Getting Glen and Paige Back Together **

**In case anyone needs a refresher:**

**Last time**

"Oh Glen I missed you so much!" Paige cried, "You and the kids was all that I could think about these past three years.

Glen invited everyone inside and avoided the kiss that Paige had tried to give him. Paige noticed this and was very worried. When they got inside a blonde girl came out.

Hey Baby who are they?" she asked, "Umm Jess this is Paige, Paige this is Jessica my fiancée."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fiancée?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah," Glen said avoiding her eyes.

"Oh," was Paige's only reply.

Piper saw that look in Paige's eyes. She knew it to well. She was heartbroken. It was the same look Piper had on her face when she heard Leo tell Lillian how much he cared about her. Although this was much worse. Her husband was engaged to someone else. Piper couldn't even imagine what that would be like. At that moment Piper decided that she was going to make her and Leo work no matter what the cost. She was not going to let them end. Especially not due to some bimbo. Right now though, she needed to help Paige with her bimbo. She'd deal with hers later.

"Well Jessica is it; did you know that Paige is Glen's wife?" Piper asked, "Yeah her and Glen are so in love it's so cute. You should see them together!"

"We've never even met you before now!" Glen exclaimed.

"Yeah," she started, "But I've heard stories from Paige! It was like I was there and I could tell how much you love each other. Plus from what I saw just now at the door you two are like mad about each other!"

"Used to be!" Jessica interrupted, "Glen's with me now. If his wife wants him back that's too bad because he's moved on."

"Well obviously he's fallen for a bitch!" Piper stated.

Paige shot Piper a grateful look for sticking up for her.

"It's ok Piper she's right Glen's moved on and I have to as well," Paige said, "I do however want to see my kids."

"I'll go get them," Glen replied.

Glen came down with a boy and a girl.

"Mommy!" they shouted.

'OH I missed you guys so much!" Paige cried.

"Everyone told us that you were dead." they said crying.

"I'm right here so it's ok now!" Paige reassured also crying.

Everyone watched the beautiful sight of mother and children being reunited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Paige had been reunited with her family. Piper and Leo had helped her get her old job as a social worker back and they had gotten her an apartment. Her and Glen had worked out a schedule of who got the kids when. She still was depressed about how Glen was engaged. Right now however she was getting her mind off of it by having lunch with the Halliwell sisters. After the whole incident Piper introduced Paige to her sister and they had all hit it off great. It had been a week but it had felt like they'd know each other forever. They were eating at a lovely little café just chatting and laughing.

Michael insisted on wiping Paige's memory so that she forgot about Piper and Leo and everyone else being agents. They used some very advanced technology but they got it to where Paige remembered everything up to when she was rescued. She just remembered being found on the road by Piper and Leo and taken to the hospital. Then after that they took her to reunite with her family. She remembered nothing else.

Piper was still hell-bent on getting Paige and Glen back together. So much that she had been kind of ignoring Leo a lot lately. She knew that it was really bad because their relationship needed both of them really concentrating on it if they wanted to make it work. However she was just too preoccupied with helping Paige. She and Leo had been getting into many fights about it like this morning.

**Flashback:**

"_Piper are you even listening to me?" Leo demanded._

"_That's great honey," Piper replied too distracted with writing s plan down on how to get Paige and Glen back together to listen. _

"_Piper!" Leo screamed, "You have not been paying attention to anything lately. You've been too preoccupied with everything else! I have been trying so hard to make our relationship work and you've not even noticed. You said a week ago that we were on a shaky boat and it was about a break if we didn't do anything and yet you're doing nothing. In fact it's worse then doing nothing you're making the boat even shakier! Do you want us to work out? Because if you do you sure have a funny way of showing it. I feel like you don't care anymore._

"_Leo I know that you feel like I've been ignoring you but I've been trying to help Paige. She needs my attention right now more then you do. I'm not ignoring us I'm just putting us on hold for a while."_

"_Well Piper I hope that Paige is worth it because putting us on hold is hurting us. You can only put something on hold for so long and after that it gets bought."_

**End of Flashback**

Piper sighed remembering it.

"Honey what's the matter?" Phoebe asked.

"Well it just Leo. We got into another fight this morning. He seems to think that I've been ignoring him or something. He says that I've been spending too much time trying to get Glen and Paige back together that I've not thought about us. I mean how selfish is that?"

"Not selfish at all!" Paige answered, "He's right. Your marriage is more important then mine. Well to you it is anyways. Just like to Prue and Phoebe their marriages are more important then anything else. Glen and I are over but you and Leo still have a chance. Don't mess it up because of me or because you're scared of getting hurt!"

"How did you know?" Piper asked.

"Well," Paige answered, "I know that you're nice and want to help me but I also know that you love Leo to much to let me get in the way. You saw how Glen has Jessica now and that scares you because it reminds you of Lillian. "You can't be scared or else you'll never be happy. Now get out of here and go talk to your husband and tell him how you feel!"

"Thanks Paige!" Piper said.

With that she took Paige's advice and drove to work. When she got there she went strait to Leo and Lillian's new office. It was down the hall form Piper and Dan's. She barged right in without knocking. What she saw completely disgusted her Lillian was sitting on Leo's desk trying to put her hands all over him. Leo wasn't showing any pleasure to any of this but he wasn't pushing her off of him either.

"Excuse me but I need a word with my husband," Piper demanded, "That means you need to get your sluty hands off of him and leave the god damn room!"

She was pretty angry at what she had just seen. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to make up with Leo anymore.

After she had left Leo asked her what she wanted.

"Well I was going to apologize for this morning and talk about it but now I'm not so sure since you seem to be having so much fun feeling up Lillian here," Piper stated angrily.

Just as she was about to walk out of the room Leo grabbed her.

"Wait!" he pleaded, "Stop I'm sorry you're right I should have gotten her off of me. I just get so annoyed so I try to ignore it. Now you here however, and you can walk in at any moment so I have to remember to start stopping it instead of letting her go on. Anyways let's not talk about her I want to talk about us. I don't want you to apologize I just want to know why you've been putting off working on our relationship for so long."

"Well I'm going to anyways I'm sorry," Piper apologized, "I know that I've been ignoring you and making things harder on us. It's not because I don't care because I do I'm just scared. I mean look at Paige and Glen. I mean I know that part of it is because she's been gone for so long but I mean she's back and yet he's letting some bimbo get in his. Jessica reminds me of Lillian a lot. I'm just scared that you're going to let Lillian get in between us and then I'll be like Paige sitting there watching the love of my life get engaged to someone else."

"Piper that's not going to happen to us! I love you so much and I'd never let anyone get in between us. I'm not going to get engaged to anyone else! The only person that I ever want to be with is standing right in front of me. We just have to work a little. Ever since this whole mess started our relationship has bee on the rocky side but we have to fix that. If we don't then no one will."

"I know you're right," Piper admitted, "So are we ok now well at least for this fight."

"Definitely!" Leo agreed, "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.

That's when Lillian walked in.

"Oh my gosh you shouldn't be making out in our office we're supposed to be working!"

"Oh shut up you bimbo!" Piper answered.

"Piper!" Leo warned.

"Fine I've got to go meet Dan anyways we've got a new assignment so we're going to discuss it over coffee. Hopefully it will be just coffee for him too. I don't think that there's anyways that he can look like a slob while drinking that right?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Baby I thought that we talked about this, me and Dan are nothing but fr….. Well we're actually nothing. Partners that's what, we are we're nothing but partners. OK?"

"OK," Leo agreed.

They gave each other one last kiss before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper was getting home from work. Her meeting with Dan hadn't gone very well. They ended up arguing the whole time. She finally gave up and left early. As she was walking in the door she got a call from Paige.

"Piper oh my god I need a ride Glen's in the hospital and I still haven't gotten a job yet," came a frantic Paige's voice.

She took her car and raced over to Paige's apartment and then raced her to the hospital to see Glen. Jessica was already there crying her eyes out with the kids sitting with her. She kept yelling at them to sit down because they were embarrassing her and she called them brats a couple of times. Paige had half a mind to go slap her but she didn't for Glen's sake. She ran to her kids pulling them into her arms. She then threw Jessica a dirty look.

"Good you're here," Jessica said, "You could take them out of here all they've been doing is embarrassing me for the past half hour."

"Actually Jessica I'm here to stay if you don't mind," Paige said coldly.

"Actually I do, you see Glen's moved on, I'm his girl now and you have to get over that."

Just then the doctor came out and asked to see Glen's wife.

"I'm his fiancée," Jessica was quick to tell.

"Actually," Piper interrupted, "Technically Paige's still his wife because they've not gotten a divorce yet."

"Well ok then Paige will you please come with me," the doctor asked.

"AH!" Jessica screamed as Paige walked away.

Piper just smirked at her and stayed with the kids.

When she came back out she told everyone that he got into a car accident with a drunk driver and he would be ok. Then they all went to see him. Paige was the first one to get in the room. Glen never saw Jessica come in.

"Paige?" came Glen's scratchy voice.

"Yeah it's me," she replied.

"God you're all that I was thinking about the whole time. All that came in my mind was that I would never get another chance with you now. I wouldn't get to tell you how much you mean to me. Paige I'm so sorry that I almost got remarried. I was just so upset and I thought that you were dead. That's the only reason that I almost married Jessica. I don't even love her. I should've have told you and her that when you showed up that day but I didn't. I was kind of angry at you for leaving me even though I know that you didn't really. Anyways what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want to be with you always and not with Jessica. So will you stay my wife?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came Jessica's voice, "You asshole, how could you do this to me? You're choosing her over me? Do I need to take my shirt off and show you how much more then her I have? Come one Glen you're making a mistake!"

"I'm sorry Jessica; I didn't know that you were in the room. I was going to tell you later when Paige wasn't around so that I didn't embarrass you. I love Paige and if she'll take me back then I want to stay married to her."

"Of course I'll have you back!" Paige cried with tears of joy, "Oh Glen I love you so much and I never want to lose you ever again."

The kids were cheering at their now kissing parents. They never liked Jessica and they were glad that she was out of the picture. Piper was crying seeing how sweet the couple looked. Jessica walked out of the room very upset. As she was walking out Piper grabbed her and smirked at her. What Jessica never noticed was that Piper was really trying to take the engagement ring back which she did. She figured that the ring must have been expensive and Glen would probably want his money back for it. She quietly put the ring on the table were they could find it and slipped out leaving the happy family alone. All that romance made her miss her husband so she was glad to go home.

When she got home the first thing she did was hug her husband and give him a big kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there you go. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last. Also it could leave room for a sequel. Now I can do it two ways. One way will set up the plot or at least leave a hint for the plot of the sequel. Or I could make it just the ending. Now if I get reviews then I will make a sequel. If I don't then it's going to be the end. So make sure to review so that I know what to do. Please review!!! **


	22. The End? Nope!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed**

**Chapter 22- The End? Nope!**

**In case anyone needs a refresher:**

**Last time**

"Of course I'll have you back!" Paige cried with tears of joy, "Oh Glen I love you so much and I never want to lose you ever again."

The kids were cheering at their now kissing parents. They never liked Jessica and they were glad that she was out of the picture. Piper was crying seeing how sweet the couple looked. Jessica walked out of the room very upset. As she was walking out Piper grabbed her and smirked at her. What Jessica never noticed was that Piper was really trying to take the engagement ring back which she did. She figured that the ring must have been expensive and Glen would probably want his money back for it. She quietly put the ring on the table were they could find it and slipped out leaving the happy family alone. All that romance made her miss her husband so she was glad to go home.

When she got home the first thing she did was hug her husband and give him a big kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a Monday morning and Piper and Leo were at work. Things had been much easier for them since they started working together. It had been a month since Paige and Glen had gotten back together. They had another wedding. It was small with only close friends and family. It was at Piper and Leo's house since it was so big. Paige and Glen were happy now. Piper and Leo were getting there. They had been working out their problems as much as possible. Every night before they went to bed they talked about anything and everything that had happened that day. Things that bothered them or things that made them happy. It was working pretty well it seemed like. Piper was still pretty bothered about Lillian however which Leo was trying to work on with her. Dan wasn't that big a threat on Leo anymore. Mostly because he figured if Piper was so jealous of Lillian then she must really love him which meant he had nothing to worry about. Piper hadn't figured that out yet with Dan.

Today Piper and Dan were just going to be working on paper work. They didn't have much else to do. It was getting near lunch so Piper decided to go check up on Leo and see if he wanted to go out with her. She walked into his office and saw as usual Lillian trying to sit as close as possible to Leo while he was trying to get further away.

"Lillian for the love of God, stay the fuck away from me!" Leo shouted, "You are getting on my last nerves! If Piper walks in here then she's going to get mad at me and I'm going to get in trouble so just stop!!"

Piper had to smile at this. She was glad that he was pushing Lillian away.

"Hey is this a bad time?" she asked smirking at Lillian.

"No of course not," Leo answered, "Is there anything you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to take a lunch break with me."

"I'd love that!" Leo answered.

They agreed to just go home and eat because all of this restaurant food was unhealthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo's sweaty body rolled of Piper's and landed besides her. They were both panting heavily.

"Well that was the best lunch that I've ever had," Leo joked still panting.

"HAHA!" Piper answered.

When they got home they asked the cook to make them lunch. While she was cooking they went to their room to get some papers they need. They started talking, laughing and kissing. Next thing they knew they were on top of each other on their beds biting and scratching.

"We're supposed to be back at work in 15 minutes and we've still not eaten anything," Piper analyzed, "I'm hungry!"

"Well then we'll just have to stop by a McDonald's on our way their," Leo suggested.

They both felt bad about the cook making all of that food and them not eating it. They told the whole staff to eat including the cook and they were giving her a bonus that month.

They arrived at work 10 minutes late. Their partners were a bit irritated but it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

Mark came into Leo and Lillian's office and told them to come to his for a meeting. When they got there they saw Piper and Dan as well.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know everything's been fixed. The contracts have gone through, you're background history has been checked, all of you're information is with us now, Leo and Lillian you officially work here now!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Piper exclaimed, "This is great!"

She ran to Leo and through her arms around him. She was so excited. They finally worked together now. There would be no more secrets and they'd be able to see each other a lot more often. They'd wake up and go to work at the same time and they'd come back at the same time. Hell they could go together. She just knew that things would be great.

That night Piper and Leo invited everyone out to dinner at one of the most expensive. They were celebrating. Everyone included Prue, Andy, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, and Glen, all of their kids, and even Dan and Lillian. They didn't know why they invited Dan and Lillian but they did. Probably because Prue and Phoebe were happy to finally meet Dan and Lillian having heard so much about them. Lillian spent the whole night trying to engage Leo in a conversation. Leo ignored her. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige kept talking to her and asking her questions. They really didn't like her. They mostly talked about how much in love Leo was with Piper just to annoy her. They had a lot of fun. Their husbands were doing pretty much the same thing to Dan. Piper and Leo were just enjoying have everyone they loved plus Dan and Lillian with them. They had told them that Leo had gotten promoted so they were all celebrating. They seemed to buy the story so it worked. The kids had fun just hanging out with each other. Paige's kids and Phoebe and Prue's all got along pretty well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Leo came through their bedroom door kissing heavily. (Think of how they were in that episode were Abby was stalking Prue and wanted to kill her in that scene were Piper and Leo had just come down from the attack and they were kissing and they came to her room) They had just got back from the dinner with their family, friends, and Dan and Lillian. They had fun celebrating with them but now they were going to celebrate just the two of them. As they were making their way to their bed Leo tripped over a shoe on their floor. He fell backwards. Piper started laughing so hard.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Leo asked.

She just nodded her head. Leo grinned got up and pushed her onto the bed landed right on top of her. She started laughing even harder. Then they just looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too!" Piper answered.

He started to kiss her again. Soon they under the cover and completely naked. They were kissing and grinding against each other like crazy. Piper's moan and shrieks of delights could be heard throughout the whole house. It just made Leo go faster and work harder. Finally they reached their climax and both of them screamed with pleasure. Afterwards Leo rolled off Piper. They had accumulated a lot of sweat after their little workout. Both were completely out of breath.

"God I love you!" Leo said still breathing heavily.

Piper just grinned to out of breath to say anything. They were both so happy. It seems like life was finally perfect. Everything was right!

It's too bad that they didn't know that at this moment Mark and his girlfriend (Katherine) were doing the same thing. Except when they were done they didn't much about how much they loved each other. They started forming a plan. Leo and Lillian betrayed them, went to the other side, and freed Paige. They were pissed! They wanted revenge and they weren't going to stop until they got it. They made a list. The first person was the one who had ruined everything. The person who should've been dead already. PIPER.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's the end. I can't believe that it took me that long to write it! It's been over a year! I read stories all of the time and I always criticize people who take to long to update but I completely understand now. If it's not life that getting in the way then its writers block! Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed. I'd also like to say that every single person that reviewed last time requested a sequel. Thanks for that. It means a lot to me that you like my story! Anyway I'll try to start to sequel as soon as possible so be on the lookout for that. Also if you have any ideas for me that would be great! I'm still trying to figure out how to start the next one. I know what I want to do but I'm not sure how to begin it. Anyways please review this one and tell me about ideas for the next one. Thanks!**


End file.
